Unsolved Resolved
by behind.her.glasses
Summary: It's hard to fall in love with a past that haunts your present in every way. Sakura Haruno finds it harder to remember what Konoha was like before the "Sands of the Gourd" NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

She didn't have anywhere she really wanted or needed to go to. This was her old city, Konaha. She had been here when she was a little kid, born here and stayed in Konoha til her dad had been murdered for his position that held close ties with three other families. The Uchihas, Namizakes, and the Hyuugas. She recalled her friends that she hung out with and her best friends. She wondered if they had even remembered her, then again she couldn't remember much.

Ever since her father's death, her mother had lost complete control. She locked herself in her room and cried every night keeping her three year old daughter awake and off to fend for herself. She never stayed home and always stayed with the Namizakes or Uchihas. Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki had been great moms and had tried their best to have the older Haruno out and about, not coped up inside, although their efforts were great, nothing much had changed. As for their husbands they had held her close to the family, and it was even easier that they had boys her age too.

However, that home was destroyed as were her dreams of going to school with her bestfriends. Her uncle from Suna had heard of what happened, he and his wife came to take her to live with them in Suna. Not so happy about the plan she had ran away from them, but not into her best friends home. No, she ran hard and no where in particular; just somewhere that would hopefully take her away from her troubles. She was lost with her life even at such a young age.

Eventually, they had found her and took her without much of a goodbye. Her bestfriends had taken the hands of their parents with tears in their eyes and confusion. Obviously they had been told of what was happening infront of them, the three hugged and cried over the fact that she may not be coming back.

That was then, and now the pinkette stood at the gates of her old house. It was close to her favourite spots in all of Konoha, the Uchiha and Namizake households. Placing her bags inside, she decided to unpack later and head out. Dressing herself for spring attire, she had noticed a note in her old /new bedroom. It was a note from her mother.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_Where have the years have gone darling?_

_I am sorry for not taking care of you. You were such a little girl, only three at that time. I didn't want you to be corrupted by my bad excuse of being a mother to you. I was lost, and I was grateful to the efforts of both Namizake and Uchiha families. I have already said my thanks to them, but I want to say thank you to you my dear._

_You were always smiling, even with the loss of both your parents. I don't deserve to be called your mother anymore. I wish you could have stayed, I could have watched to grow to become that strong and beautiful woman I know you would become. I wanted to watch you walk out the doors of your new school back into mommys arms, I wanted to hear you sing at your school concerts or hear you play guitar or piano at talent shows. Be there to hold you when you fell in love, or congradulate you for your awards at school._

_I know very little of your life in Suna, I am not even sure if you will get to read this or even come back to Konoha let alone this house. All I know, is that I am proud of the woman you have become and will always love you._

_I love you Sakura,_

_Your mother._

Finishing the letter with her face contorted, she took off. Not caring where exactly, but she had an idea. Turning around the corner, she knocked on the door of what she could remember.

"Hello ther - OMYGOD!"

"Hi.. erm"

"Honey come down here please!" The woman had cried at the sight of the pinkette at the door.

"What is it dear?" The male had asked before realizing who was at the door.

"I heard crying... Oh. Honey come see this."

The four adults had crowded the door as three males had become curious as to what the comotion was about. They held someone at the door. The person was silent as she recieved so much attention. The adults covered her face, but the body was not hidden. Her legs began to shake violently tempted to fall, but she remained tall and strong.

"It's you."

"Sakura," Minato had started. "Why don't you come in?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned her to come inside, she nodded and walked past the other three adults to a couch near the door. She got a good look at the place, it was filled with accomplishments and photos of their family. Their were a few pictures of before she had moved away.

"What brings you here?"

"How was Suna?"

"You remember our boys right?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi come over here."

It was then they had a good look at her. She had long pink hair that cascaded down to her lower back, bangs that framed her face and ontop of her head was a white beanie, travelling down her face, were her green eyes. Different to those of the pairs that twinkled in the photos. A small smile on her lips as well as red rosy cheeks due to the cold air that hung outside. A white circle scarf hung on her neck on top of a long chained necklace of a message in a bottle and a white circle that was supposed to be the Haruno symbol. She wore a tan dress that hung till her mid thigh and brown belt that accented her small waist. As well as a light demin jacket and knee high brown boots with fringes that hung from the knee.

The three boys just stared at her, uncertain of what to say to the woman infront of them.

"Long time no see eh Saku-chan." She stood up to face the speaker. He was taller and older than the three teens, from the looks of it, he was only nineteen years old, making him two years older than her and the other two boys. He had pulled off the man ponytail and dark onyx eyes, his face wore a smirk as if approving the figure infront of him. Casually wearing a grey v neck as well as dark demin jeans and grey vans.

"Heh, Ita-kun," she said coming to a hault. "It's rude to stare, just take a picture."

Approving of her statement he pulled her into a hug, and let go of her. Keeping a hand on her chin to fully examine the woman cclosely.

"Pft, quit hogging me Ita-kun." She smirked as he let go. She turned the face the other two.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You look..." He started but stopped as his face started to turn red with just a look at her face. It held curiousity as well as kindness, but her eyes didn't sparkle as much.

"Neh, Naruto?" She asked folding her arms, as if she was going to punish him for saying something wrong.

"You look... Well, it's good to have you back!" They both laughed and hugged it out. Both blushing afterwards. She got a good look at the blonde before her. Still wearing his spiky hair and adorable blue eyes, as well as that goofy smile and scars that adorned his face that he had from cuts at the park. He wore a white v neck shirt that showed off his muscles and toned chest very well with a blue vest and black jeans as well as orange converse.

_'Still with the orange I see.'_

_'She's finally back.'_

Finally turning her attention to the youngest brother of the Uchihas. He had his black hair in the same old hairstyle, his eyes just as onyx as his brothers and wearing the infamous Uchiha smirk. He wore a black v neck that did the same effects as it did to Naruto and wore dark jeans with grey converse.

"Still weak I see," were the words that escaped his lips.

Walking close to face, leaning into to whisper something to him, she calmly just said, "Ever played with fire? Heh. You'll just get burned."

The two smirked at eachother. It was obvious that she wasn't as cheery. The exchange was enough for them and they headed back to the couches that contained the adults with smiles. They began to ask her questions and they had a good time to reunite with the young woman that left fourteen years ago.

"How was your travel to Suna?"

"Alright, we had some troubles though."

"Like?"

_'More attempts at someone trying to kill me.'_

"Oh you know, bags and my uncle had some troubles with me as a little girl."

"Ahaha, I see. What did you do at Suna?"

"Not much really, went to school, highschool. Learned piano, guitar and singing. Joined the schools senior basketball team, track and volleyball, as well as their jazz band, dance squad and some other activities."

_'Like being forced to learn to protect myself, learning how to use my feminine charm to decieve people as well as being put up for their strongest team, and being taught the worlds biggest secrets and medical treatments also being taught to get rid of emotions.'_ She thought.

"Ehhh, Sakura-chan! You want to play one on one. I'd like to see you try some moves on Konoha's starting point guard."

"Serious Naruto? I'd love to. Maybe after packing."

"Are you going to Green Leaf High for senior year?"

"Hai. So please take care of me."

"You know she's going to have problems there right."

"Like what Itachi?" Everyone looked at the eldest son as he thought for a moment. The adults around were pleased, then again they knew why she had entered so much activities. The four adults recalled a memory. When she was younger, she had shown intellegence as well as the mask to hide her feelings. But they knew one of her dreams after losing her father.

_"I want to protect everyone!" The little girl exclaimed._

_"Ahaha, Sakura-chan, how are you going to do that?"_

_"Easy! I'm going to work hard! I'm going to become the best Medic the world has ever seen!"_

_"Wow! And where are you going to study all that. Which school do you want to go to?"_

_"KONOHA UNIBERCITY!"_

_The five smiled together, the girl had truly believed she could get into one of the countries elite and prestige schools. She could do it. They all believed it._ And still do.

"Well, remember who's student pres?"

All the guys shuddered, confused at the sudden reaction she asked, "What about it?"

"It's the girls incharge of their three fanclubs."

"I thought you went to KU Ita-kun."

"I do, I meant one for Naruto, Sasuke and Neji."

"The Hyuuga?"

"YEUP! He still hangs with us just like old times. With Shikamaru, Choji and even Kiba!"

"AHAH! DOG BOY! LAZY BUTT and CHOCHO?! Combined with White Eyes, Naru-kun and Uchi? Ahaha. Good times."

The people around her were surprised she still remembered that much. Truthfully they thought she had forgotten.

"Sakura, you remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I know who some are, just by their nicknames and appearance when they were little."She said looking at the group photo. "So, who are these girls again?"

"For Naruto it's Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Karin for Sasuke and Tenten for Neji."

"Uhmm okay, and how does that affect me?"

"Well, you see they're the "populars"" Sasuke said adding the quotation marks around populars. "They sort of run the girls and all the guys are weak enough to fall for them."

"But Neji is actually really close to Tenten. Although I wouldn't go near my fanclub. Hinata's a little scary. She's always really shy, but you can see how she represents herself, she's always planning something."

"And Ino and Karin are just plain out OBSSESSED with me. Gahh."

"As you can tell, they give them lots of problems. But since they are popular, they sort of run the school and your activities like volleyball and basketball affect Tenten, dance affects Ino and Karin, finally piano and art class affects Hinata."

"And I should care because?"

"You're a Haruno."

She gave them a puzzled look. "What about it?"

Itachi sighed. The guys were puzzled as to how they can explain it. The women just stared at her feeling sorry for her. Fugaku Uchiha sighed as well.

"Sakura," the pinkette turned to give her attention to Minato. "It involves your family ties with us. They probably will feel threatened as you come out of no where and proclaim your last name. You see, they don't know much about them. They just follow the three around as gods and worship them. Some just lust them."

"Ahh, I see sort of. But that doesn't really effect me."

"How so?" Now Itachi was really into the young girl. How could she be so calm when something like this could effect her last year of highschool. The year before she waits to be accepted into Konoha University. Her dream. Unless she was hiding something.

"Like I said; play with fire, you'll get burned."

The Uchiha brothers smirked at her fire. She was a strong girl now. She wasn't weak like when she was a child. Then again for a three year old, she did hide her feelings very well or they were simply not there. They weren't so sure what went on in the Haruno's mind. Naruto merely smiled. He was glad to have his best friend back. Sasuke was great, he just didn't have the warm heart he knew Sakura had.

"Heh, seems like kittens got some back bone." Itachi said as he was getting up. He stopped at her and placed his hand on her cheek. Leaning down so there lips were close, they could feel eachothers breath. "Just remember, I can always help you." With a wink, he left and disappeared into another room.

"Well, that was weird."

The younger guys looked down to hide their blushing faces. The bold action that the older Uchiha affected them. Not to mention sort of made them jealous of what they wish for. It was true that whenever she came over, things were easier between them. They fought as brothers but also feared being yelled at by Sakura and their mothers. The pinkette had thought nothing of it, but the boys werent the only ones fazed by the sudden intimate interaction, the mothers just smiled and giggled, while their fathers just smirked at the action.

_'I was suppose to leave Sakura-Chan like that and leave her blushing.'_

_'That idiot brother, atleast Sakura doesn't look that effected.'_

"I'm sorry for my sudden appearance here though. Mrs. Na-"

"Sakura, it's fine. Just call us by our names."

"It's really fine Sakura," Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're like a daughter to us."

"Well, thank you. Really," there was a strange silence before she continued. "I'm not here just to reunite with you guys. I'm here to fulfill my place as my father's daughter, I have to take over Konoha's Hospital as well as be the world's best Medic. However, that will come in due time. I would like to know what happened to my mother after I left." She pulled out the note and Kushina's eyes began to water.

"Uhmm, Sakura. There's no other way to say this." Fugaku started.

"She was married into the Haruno family, and she was just another girl on the street. She was from Konoha, and unlike the Uchiha's who had to marry within the compound or like Kushina who was from a family outside of Konoha and Suna, she was just another girl in Konoha."

"She didn't come from a large family, but your father still loved her for her strength and charisma, not to mention she looked different. The pink hair that you now have came from her, as you can probably remember. The Haruno elders didn't like this, and kindly tried to negotiate for your father to marry someone else. However, they got married anyway in return that their child be taught in their ways. Your father died because he had refused. He didn't want you to become ruthless and heartless and follow the Haruno traditions to the bone. He loved you because he was his and your mothers beautiful creation."

"Now knowing that with him out of the picture, she would have became next. She hid herself from the world, almost to the point of other citizens not knowing their were more Harunos because you were always with us. They just thought you were one of us, which you are. And once you left, they did a check on the house and found your mother."

"I was riding my bike that day and told my parents as well as Narutos parents," Itachi said returning with a glass of water for Sakura.

"Yea, we all went inside and told them to get out. But when we were inside, it looked as if everything was like it had been when you left. Except for the door to her bedroom. She was found dead, but unharmed. No blood. She had died of something within her."

"We had thought it was a heart attack, yet we heard nothing. The only evidence available of your mother's death, was a purple tattoo."

Sakura flinched. She knew what that meant, however the others didnt. The purple tattoo could mean traitor or something else like deceiver or warrior. Either way it had meant something horrible; something about her past.

"If you don't mind, what was it?"

"A purple leaf."

"I see." _'Those damn bastards. I better pay them a little visit."_

"Thank you Minato and Fugaku. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She's at Heaven's View with your dad."

"Thank you very much." And just like that she left.

She walked around the neighborhood. Same houses, same roads, different girl. She remembered running around the houses and laughing with her friends, even if they were all guys. They were funny, daring and fun. They didn't care who you were as long as what they did together was fun and it brought them closer together.

She walked to her backyard. The flowers went a bit wild but the hedges were cut nicely and straight. Seemed like someone had been taking care of her home all these years she didn`t bother to remember or even care of what was going on in Konoha.

_'I guess this is really home.'_ She thought as she picked a flower from her mothers favourite bush and one from her fathers. As she picked up her mothers favourite, an orange colored rose. At first when she had told her this, the little Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. An orange rose wasn't really pretty, but her mother only stated that it was something special.

_"Honey, why are you out here at this time of night?" The woman asked as she crouched down to meet two sparkling emeralds. She held her hands as it was covered in dirt. She gave a small disapproving nod but laughed it off as her daughters eyes were focused on her mother's favourite flowers._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Why are the orange ones your favourite?"_

_"Because no matter what, they may be different. They may be unwanted, but they were made for a reason. They were created and that means someone out there would be willing to love them."_

_"But mommmy! Doesn't orange roses mean entootheeazm?"_

_The pinkette gave a hearty laugh, "yes honey. They mean eunthusiasm."_

_"Then why does daddy like the small purple ones?"_

_"Because they mean undying love. He told me that when he proposed to me, giving me the flowers with the ring inside."_

_"OOOH Daddy's a romantic?"_

_"Ahaha, yes dear; but thats only one reason why I love him."_

_"How do you know when you're in love mommy?"_

_"Well Sakura, for me," she stopped, and stared at her daughter. She had been increasing her vocabulary for some time now, not only that but her intellegence is beyond her years. She smiled and continued, "for mommy it's when she can forgive daddy for doing something wrong. Or when mommy can just be herself with you and daddy and everything feels right. Meaning a situation could be different in your head, but when it happens differently, it feels perfect."_

_"I love you Mommy!"_

_"I love you too Cherry Blossom," she said with a kiss._

Tears fell from her eyes as she had found her way to her parents' grave. There, infront of her, her parents lay, together. Leaving her in this world, alone.

"Mom, I'm sorry I left." As she placed the orange rose, her mothers smile, laugh, hugs and kisses filled her mind. As her fingers slipped through the thorns, it lied there on her grave, with her mother.

"Dad, I don't remember much, but thank you for giving mom your love." She placed her flowers on his grave. Nothing really came to mind, for he was always at work and he did die when she was only three years old.

"Good night Mom and Dad," She said as she turned her back. "I love you"

"Our little Saku-chan's grown up to be quite the strong young lady huh?" Itachi said as he made his way back to his seat after she made her exit. "She's interesting," he said with a smirk.

"Neh, Itachi"

"Yea Naruto?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"She got interesting. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a bluff."

"Satisfied brother?"

"Hm, you should know me."

"I agree with Itachi though." Everyone looked to the red head that smiled at the conversation that was replaying in her head.

"True when we first saw her, there were some tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall infront of us." Minato said.

"She changed alot. Heck she's good looking right boys?" The father laughed as they watched their sons began to turn a bright pink. Even the older Uchiha had rosy cheeks. They remembered as she personally said hi to them. How she was willing to play Itachi's little game, how she was so sweet and cheery with Naruto and how a simple smirk could mean so much to Sasuke.

"She's a beautiful mystery." Naruto stated.

"Hn"

"I wonder if she's home yet," Mimoki asked out of the blue. True, she had left to give her respects to her parents, but if people knew that the Haruno was alive and well, things may begin to happen, not to mention more death.

"Mom, don't worry. Something has changed Sakura; she's stronger now."

"Hai!"

_Knock Knock_

"Minato? Kushina? It's Sakura"

Naruto went up to get the door, outside stood the smiling girl basking in the spring sun. Her emeralds sparkled long and bright, just not like they used to. She made her way inside and asked to hang around before leaving back to her house. The four teenagers made their way up to Naruto's room, which was located in the attic, the top floor was all his.

"Naruto! Your room's so much different!"

"Ahaha, Sakura-chan, give me some credit here. You were gone for fourteen years."

"Yea I know, but wow! You got MVP for 3 years running!" She gave Naruto a hug as she continued to walk around the room. Trophies, medals, awards, photos, and plaques adorn his walls. And from his window, he had a good view of Konoha as well as the route to Sakura's house and room. They could easy communicate through their windows, but actually talking through them was going to be complex.

"Neh, let's play something," the blond suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, ladies choice." The three men smirked, but she noticed which ones were closer and which ones were coated with a light layer of dust, she had made up her decision.

"Shinobi," that earned a groan from the males infront of her.

"What? Afraid to get beaten by a girl?" She laughed.

And just like that, they were playing Shinobi. They picked characters and they had chosen their own personal difficulties. Not really knowing the game, the boys chose Chunin, and just before entering Sakura's difficulty, she quickly said Hokage, and Sasuke ignored it.

"Cocky aren't we?" Sasuke muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Pft, It just means computer will go harder on me," she said as her emotionless facade was placed on her face.

_'let the games begin.'_

As story mode continued, Sakura rattled in win after win after win. There were few battles when they had to go up against eachother. Because the three guys had Chunin level, her attacks were limited and needed more hand to hand combat for her character to play her secret weapons or jutsus. As the game went on, she opened more players as well as treasures and money.

"Want to play against eachother for real now?"

"Sure thing sweet thing." Sakura laughed at Itachi's comment as she controlled the screen infront for them to choose their characters. The guys looked at statistics of the characters the female had opened for them, to them, it had become a game similar to those of blood and war, just with a different time period and jutsus instead of machine guns. They had chosen their characters and to make things fair, they all went to Jonin level. Yet, the pinkette always seemed to have the upper hand as the boys groaned and yelled at the tv screen.

"Alright, I'm out. You guys play till one of you is decent enough to play against me."

"Wahhh! Sakura-chan! Not fair!" Naruto whined as she left the room to get a drink from his kitchen. Not long til Naruto showed up with a smile on his face.

"Neh Sakura-chan? I haven't really told you that you turned out to be quite a hot and beautiful girl."

"You're not to bad yourself Kyu-kun"

"Heh, so you remember neh Saki-chan" He said as he closed the distance between them. It was only then that there was a glimmer that had caught his eye. His strong hand went up to touch the base of her neck which was still covered by her white scarf. As the cold sensation hit her skin, she blushed and looked away. In his hand held the necklace he had given to her before she left to Suna. The necklace was shaped like a long vertical cyrstal that had a deep ocean blue that cascaded into a green, all held by a leather strap that hung from her neck.

_'She's still there huh.'_

"Neh Saki-chan, you still have it."

"Pft, don't think anything of it." Naruto gave a smirk.

_'Man, he hangs out with those Uchihas too much.'_

The blonde continued to advance, as his body connected with hers, however the girl stood her ground and returned her stare. His face slowly leaned in, yet keeping his blue orbs at her jade ones. Both began to blush as no one had tried to interfere with the activity.

"Sakura-chan"

"Naru-kun. Don't worry about it," she said as she gave him a flirtatious look as Naruto retreated.

"Sakura-chan. Do you remember what I said when I gave you the necklace?"

"Hmph, Naru-kun. We'll talk later." She left with a wink.

_'Damn, why can't I control these urges'_ He thought as he grabbed a water bottle and turned the corner; but was taken by surprise by her again.

"You want a hint?" The boy nodded.

"Press circle four times before you attack, then right after click triangle and circle."

"What is that?"

"Your characters combo attack, but if you want your ultimate attack, press triangle twice then circle kay." And just like that she skipped down the hall and into the room that had the Uchiha brothers quite miserable at their loss. She laughed at the sight infront of her only to recieve a glare from the younger brother.

"Relax Sasuke. I'll vers you now."

"Hn."

"If I win though you gotta flirt with this Yamablahblah chick," this earned a shudder and two laughing idiots.

"And when I win, You gotta go on a date with me," the laughing stopped.

"Don't worry about it, because it's not going to happen."

"OOOOH!" Naruto commented.

"Pft, all high and mighty now aren't we."

Sakura walked towards him, and croached down to the floor to meet his onyx eyes. "Don't underestimate your opponent after seeing what they can already do Uchi-kun." She smirked.

And thus the game began. Sakura kept her player on Hokage while Sasuke kept Jonin. Her Kunoichi didn't really look like much, she had black hair and wore a fitted yukata; she was the character Sakura had always chosen. As for her opponent, he had went for the warrior type. The strongest ninja with supposedly the highest stats, kicks flew right and left. Sakura had unleashed her characters ultimate attack after taking a punch to the gut. After the hand symbols were done, everyone one in the room knew that Sasuke had to flirt with pres.

"AHAHAHA! Who's next?" Sakura said as Itachi took his little brothers controller.

"Alright, if I win, we get to kiss," he said with a wink.

"In your dreams Ita-kun"

"How'd you know?"

"And when I win, you gotta unpack my stuff at home kay."

"Game on Saku-chan."

The samething had happened. She had defeated Uchiha Itachi with the exact same moves she used against his brother. Which now only left the Namizake. Before starting the game, she had lowered her difficulty to Anbu as Naruto stayed on Jonin.

"What the hell?"

"Well, I did give you a hint that can help you win against me."

"Pft, but you gotta stick with me on your first day of school,"

"As if I would hang with anyone else besides you guys. Think of something better."

"Fine, you have to take me to Ichiraku's for a whole week." And if memory served her right, she would be broke just on the second day. Her eyes darkened as she laughed, "fine, but when I win, all three of you have to go shopping with me!"

The boys shuddered at the thought, "YOU BETTER WIN DOBE!" The Uchiha brothers shouted.

The fight began as an old man's voice shouted "GO!" The kunoichi dodged his punches and kicks only to have appeared behind him and gave him a push with her index finger which resulted in Naruto's ninja to be flown across the screen. The kunoichi appeared in a puff of smoke as she stabbed the shinobi with a kunai. The shinobi fell once again, but once Naruto had clicked the circle four times, his character had gone back up and threw the kunoichi up in the air and did a series of kicks and a hard punch to the ground. Sakura's face had not changed, yet the boys were getting hopeful.

In the smoke, the two had pressed triangle twice and circle; the two jutsus collided, but in the aftermath, only one remained standing.

"VICTORY!" the winner had yelled.

"Ahh shit," the loser had muttered.

The room had began to smell like defeat and tears as her friends had realized that they had lost. Sakura went out for air in Naruto's balcony which to her surprise was really a footstool to get on the roof. As she positioned herself on the roof, she took in the smell of Konoha, it smelt like spring. She took out her ipod and started to listen to "This ones for you" a cover by some youtube singers on "Nothing On You".

As the music got to her, she began to sing,

"This one's for you baaaby, This one's for you baby. Ohhh."

"And when you smile, it brightens my day  
You give me purpose, I knew you were worth it  
Yeah, this one's for you baby  
This one's for you baby  
Yeaaah

Ever since the first day you were gone  
Whatever you need, I got it all  
From the moment you just shine, that's how I knew that you were mine  
So wonderful & special, a truly gifted angel  
Show them how beautiful you are, ayee.  
Now what you want, you get it.  
Never let them tell you otherwise.  
And be the first to admit it, if you're feeling less than satisfied "

As she continued to sing, the commotion below her siezed. They were too upset to notice her disappearance, yet were quickly taken back to reality as her soft silky voice filled the room. The adults came into the room wondering where the singing had came from, and to their surprise they walked into three blushing boys. Itachi's was very faint as he leaned against the wall on the blonde's bed, Naruto was found sitting on the window leaning over the balcony as he watched the stars twinkle in perfect rhythm dancing with her voice and Sasuke who has sitting at the foot of his best friend's bed who seemed hypnotized by her voice. The adults went back to the dining room to do what ever they were doing before hand.

Naruto coming back to reality went out and followed her.

"Hey Kyu-kun"

"You're voice is just as beautiful as it was back when you were little."

"Are you saying I didn't change?"

"Nope, you just became a diffent type of beautiful Saki-chan," the two laughed as he took her hand to bring her back inside.

"Well, it's late, I should go home now."

"Neh Sakura, can we stay with you?"

"Why?"

"Because their's nothing for us to do in the Dobe's house." Sasuke said.

"You guys can go, I'm going back home with mom and dad," Itachi said as he was the first to leave the room. The teenagers followed suit and asked for permission to stay the night with their other best friend. The parents gave approval without hesitation and the boys left to get their clothes for the night and next day. Sasuke came down sooner then Naruto as he was already packed because he thought he would have been staying the night at Naruto's, but what was the point if the knuckle head wasn't even there. Naruto followed suit with his grey Green Leaf High sports bag.

"I'm readyy~" he sang and they left after thanking his parents for the day.

"Why don't we grab dinner before heading to my place, my treat at Ichiraku's?"

"Hn, you're becoming like the dobe Sakura,"

"YAY! You're the best SAKURA-CHAN!" as they saw the lights of the ramen stand, Naruto ran for it as fast as he could leaving the two to stand together in utter embarrasment.

"And he's one of the hottest guys at school?"

"Yea, you can say he attracts the simpler girls, while Neji attracts the atheltic ones and I attract the weird ones."

"Pft, all high and mighty still?"

"Aha, you know it." Sasuke said as they both laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk down the path.

"You guys are slow!" Naruto said as he watched Sakura sit in between the boys, as Sasuke took back his arm.

"One large miso pork Old Man and keep em coming!"

"One medium spicy veggie please."

"One large miso chicken please."

"Alright, thank you. You're food will be ready in several minutes Naruto-san and Sasuke-san." Ayame had said. She took notice of the girl between them, as she laughed along at a joke that Naruto had told about one of Sasuke's fangirls in the school's newspaper about them being engaged.

"Oi Ayame! Is Naruto out there?"

"Here Old Man! What's up?"

"Just wondering who the other bowl was for, and it seems you guys have a lady here." He reached out to shake her hand and greeted, "hello, and welcome to Ichirakus!"

"Oi! It's Sakura-chan Old Man!" The two behind the counter gasped as they went around to take a closer look at her.

"AHH! Sakura Haruno! How have you been?"

"My you've grown up! Hasn't she boys!" Ayame, the chef's daughter asked as she hugged the customer. The boys just nodded in agreement.

"I remember watching you guys slurp your ramen together like it was yesterday."

"Ayame-chan, it was yesterday! Well, it was me and Teme neh."

"Ayame! Get back inside! Their meals are ready!" The daughter left behind the curtains to come back balancing the bowls with one hand. The five talked about the teens growing up. They left after Naruto had devoured six more bowls of miso pork.

"Thank youu!" They yelled as they left going back to the route to her house.

Upon reaching her house, she moved her boxes away so they wouldn't be in the way of her friends. She moved them in a way so they wouldn't have to trip over them in the morning.

"Neh Sakura-chan, we can help you unpack tomorrow morning!"

"Seriously! That would be great thank you!" She said with a smile before dropping herself on her bed. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I know, sleep!" Sasuke exclaimed he snuggled next to Sakura in her bed. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, Sakura too tired to fight it off, patted Naruto's spot next to her.

"Alrights, g'night Sakura-chan!"

"G'night baka! G'night Sasuke!"

"Hn, go to sleep Dobe!"

"Night Teme!"

Morning light shone threw her window waking up the Haruno from her good night's slumber. Waking up she noticed her pillow rising and lowering, looking up she found Naruto below her with her hands on his chest and his arm on her shoulder; looking to her left was Sasuke who had his arms still around her waist and his head at the part where her neck met her back.

She continued to look forward and rubbed her groggy eyes. She looked up again to see the blonde's calm face. When the morning sun hit his face, not only was it brightening but it was also quite the sight; his tan skin looked golden and his hair looked like rays from the sun. Soon movement stirred from the figure below and pools of blue greeted her.

"Well, good morning beautiful," He said stroking her long pink locks. "I could get used to this."

"Used to what Naru-kun?"

"Waking up with you in my arms." She playfully hit him, as he would only say it was the truth. The activity woke up the other sleeping figure behind her.

"Sakura, you guys!"

"Morning Sasuke! Lets get up and eat breakfast, I'm going to take a shower first though," she said reaching for her luggage to pick up a towel.

"Pots are in one of the boxes by the kitchen and I bought food before I got here yesterday! Help yourselves!" She yelled from the closed door.

Steam and hot water clouded the contained room. Before stepping into the shower she took a look at herself. She had noticed how her family friends had reacted to her appearance; surprising, which was typical, relieved, she didn't contact them for years, so that was understandable. A few flirtatious looks were from the guys, but they only happened when they finally took a good look at her, _'Heh, men.'_ And finally, sadness. This surprised her, although the look in her eyes did show a new found coldness she realized just now.

While the pinkette was taking a shower the boys in her bed had felt empty without her. Although she had just moved back in, her strawberry scent filled the room. Naruto had groaned as he looked towards her door. She had left him with his desires taking over him, morning wood. The bulge in his pants was there, but he tried his best to control himself, flipping himself to hide it.

"Neh Teme, you?" The black haired teen groaned and turned away hiding his blushing face, the blonde beside him just laughed it off.

The girl arrived back into her room to see the guys still on her bed. She blushed realizing only a small towel covered her. The boys rolled over to face her and quickly rolled back. Muttering words to Kami and leaving them with their thoughts.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan!"

"We'll get out now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you guys can make thanks."

She sighed a relief as they walked right past her without making any eye contacts. After hearing the door click she made her way to her luggage, taking out her underwear and a white tight tank with black jeans. Feeling a bit lazy she tied her long pink locks into a high messy bun. Wore a light black eyeliner and and some chapstick. She started to take out her clothes, and place them into her new drawers.

_knock knock_

"Sakura, you decent?"

"Hai" Naruto appeared in her room.

"Well, we're done, its only pancakes so just come down alright."

"Thank you Naru-kun," she said not giving him a second look; but her sense of hearing took control as she froze with his lips only a centimetres away from her right cheek. She turned around to slap him silly, but she misjudged the distance between them.

Naruto had caught her lips and started to kiss her. Surprised at first, Sakura had let him continue, only joining after a few seconds. The kiss was simple, it was relaxed but had a small desire to become something more. His hands moved from the floor to her tiny waist, deepening the kiss and wanting her closer to him more then ever. Her arms snaked around his neck which surprised the blonde.

_'Why isn't she resisting?'_ The two stopped and took a good look at eachother.

_'Crap, I can't believe I did that.'_

_**'But you enjoyed it didn't you?'**_

_'Fuck, you're back.'_

_**'Thought you could get rid of me? Come on you're smarter than that. You know everytime you feel an emotion I come back after that damn hell hole got rid of me.'**_

_'Well, what now?'_

_**'Live your life.'**_ That Inner Sakura had a point. _**'He's a good kisser isn't he?'**_

_'Shut up.'_

Someone woke her up from her talk with her other self. It was Sasuke's hand on her shoulder that woke her up.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing," she said avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Once Sasuke had gotten up, there was a small hue of pink on eachothers cheeks. Sakura not letting it get to her left for the kitchen and ate the pancakes that were available to her. Not long did both buys trailed after her. Breakfast went on with laughters and lame jokes. After putting her plates away, she decided to text Itachi.

'You lost remember, get your butt over here -saku-chan'

_Blink_

'I was hoping you would forget, *sighh i'll be there -ita-kun.' She smiled happily.

Not a moment too long, Itachi had opened the door showered and dressed to help the trio with her luggage and other necessities. Sakura decided to wash the dishes while the boys took a shower, leaving herself with Itachi who was currently cutting the boxes up.

"You seem different, did something happen?"

"Hm?" She turned around to have Itachi close to her. His hands closing her to leave him, as he leaned into her staring into her green eyes. He didn't go any further though. They stood there smirking at eachother, getting lost in eachother's eyes.

"You are interesting. Only a matter of time"

"What? Time for what?"

Cupping her cheek he smirked and said, "til you're taken of course."

Grabbing his hand and pushing it off of her face she grumbled, "as if, you know what would happen. I'm pretty sure Fugaku and Mimoki told you."

"Well, I'll believe it when you tell me."

"Yea right." She turned her back to him and continued to wash the dishes. He left and pulled out some plates in the box he was just cutting, placing them on the dining room table. Naruto came around and gave Sakura a hug. He came out with his hair wilder than ever, a towel around his neck with an orange v neck and grey jeans. He dried his hair only to have his excess water to land on Sakura.

"Naru-kun!"

"Ahahaha, sorry Saku-chan" He just left his arms around his waist, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before retreating to help Itachi. Sasuke joined in not longer with his hair in its usual position, white tshirt and jeans. He gave Sakura a nod and a small smile, Sakura gave a smile and handed him a pair of scissors. Soon all her boxes and items were out and now they were just placing them in their spots. Her burgandy walls were filled with smiles and photos of her successes and awards and trophies.

Her bedroom as spacious and red as it was, was also decorated with notes, cut out pictures and her two guitars that hung in her wall. Her window was painted, so around the edges it had looked like a cloud, where her bed was positioned she also painted a big cloud, but here, she could write her thoughts or draw something on it. It remained blank for the time being. Around her room, falling cherry blossoms, and a hook for her basketball shoes, her personal jersey from Suna hung from her wall as well.

"Sakura-Chan! You're soo good!"

"Heh, you're better than me Sakura"

"Wow," she said looking at her room. "Well, I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding me? Second place in 800 m and 1600m and first in 100m hurdles? You're pretty small, but your legs are great." She giggled.

"And 7th man for volleyball for three years and captain? Why no MVP?"

"Didn't want it."

"Uhmm, alright."

"I only really cared about basketball." Sakura made over to where her plaques, medals, shoes and jersey hung. "MVP for two years, Most Inspirational Player and Captain."

"Why two years?"

"I focused on my music for the first year. My grade eight year I was homeschooled by my uncle."

The two walked out after admiring her room, the guest rooms near by were coloured for her bestfriends. Blue and Orange. A weird color combination, but it was just like them. The other rooms remained burgandy.

"Neh Sakura-chan?"

"Yea?"

"Can we keep our clothes in this room, that way whenever we decide to stay over some of our stuff is already here."

"Ahaha, you mean like it is with our places?"

"Yea Teme."

"Pretty smart," he smirked.

"I have my moments," he said sticking his nose in the air. Sakura obliged and followed the boys to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge she looked up to see the guys plopping themselves on her couch. Naruto had his chest over Sasuke's shoulder while Itachi had a red book in his arms that she couldn't remember. She grabbed a bowl of strawberrys and laid it on the table gracefully and sat down next to Itachi's feet.

_'Time to have some fun'_ she smirked as she leaned over the table to grab a strawberry. She started to slowly suck the excess water, licking her lips and the bottom of the berry. She took it into her mouth and bit it slow and sensual, devouring the fruit as slowly as she could. After swallowing the strawberry, she licked her lips and lied down on what was left of the couch to evaluate her results.

First were the boys infront of her. Sasuke had sat upright and refused to look at her, lamely trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Naruto was too obvious, he kept looking at her, up and down as the girl he always had a crush on could be so innocent yet seductive at the same time. Itachi had stared at her, licking his own lips but was too slow to hide them with the book. The book, now she had remembered what it was.

She went over his legs and got on all fours over the young man. She grabbed the book before hitting him hard with it.

"Why the fuck were you reading this?" She said leaning over him.

No answer, just a smirk. She grabbed his collar with her other hand and sat on his member. She faced him, and smirked. He saw this too and grabbed for some hair before taking her neck. He kissed the part of her that had her vunerable neck meeting her shoulder. Slowly kissing her neck and making up to her jaw line was his destination before being pushed away.

"Don't play with fire, and I'm warning you. Don't tell anyone please." She said as she got up, but before making her way out she whispered, "Tell and I won't be there for _your_ problems Ita-kun." She left without another word.

_'Daamn,'_ the three boys thought.

Naruto had been uncomfortable with the scene that had just unravalled before him. He sat up right and looked from both brothers. He had a bulge in his pants, although it was there, he decided to act like it was nothing, but it kept screwing his mind up. To see her like that. As for the younger Uchiha, he blushed to himself looking at his knees. Her gracefullness was so alluring. The side ways view was just too much for them to handle. They knew exactly how she did so well in the activities she joined, her body could not hide that fact. Toned legs, a flat stomach and perfect assests.

The Itachi just smirked. He knew it was a way to have some fun with the guys. However, he was stalked by the threat she made. Her confidence in herself was a total turn on; she would be innocent and cheery one moment, seductive and alluring another, and feirce in the next.

_'This is becoming interesting.'_

The guys decided to wait there and watch television as the pinkette cooked dinner, setting up the table, preparing dinner and what now it felt as if she was back in Suna. After all she did at school and the other activities, she would always come back to her place and do the house chores. Nothing really does change once people learn to live on their own.

After dinner, she had time to sort her mail out, in one particular package the three boys seemed eager for her to open it. It was from Green Leaf High, some stuff about the school, activities and more; including her uniform.

"Neh, Sakura-chan try it on!" Naruto begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"You'll see it tomorrw, it's 8 o'clock. You guys better go home now"

"Aww, kill joy."

"Pft, you just want to see me in a skirt."

"You know we've been dying to know," Sasuke retorted. Sakura, just pushed them to the door. They retaliated, but she managed to get them out of her place.

Opening the door slightly she said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Are we picking you up?"

"Yea!" She answered.

The next day was her first day at Green Leaf High, waking up as early as all the other students for their start of a new school week. Although this may be her first day, she was caught up just as much as the seniors in her new school. After showering, brushing and changing into her new school outfit, she reviewed her look before going down the stairs.

The uniform for her and girls alike was a green and white plaid skirt that had all girls required to wear Green Leaf spandex which were grey, and had an extra pair for gym. The white buttoned dress shirt could be worn as a tshirt or long sleeve, which was to be tucked in by the skirt. She took out her red tie to show that she was in grade eleven just like her best friends, tying it under her collar and finally deciding which sweater to use. Every student was given the cardigan and pull over which was green and had a v neck formation for the neckline. She will choose once Naruto and Sasuke would pick her up, so she brought them both downstairs.

_Knock, knock._

"They're here already?"

As she opened the door, she first saw the blonde's big smile and his cardigan over his shoulder, Sasuke wore his cardigan as well. She noticed that they didn't wear their ties normally, they wore it on their forearm just above the elbow, however she didn't think much of it. Before heading out, she grabbed her cardigan and out the door she went.

Getting into the back seat of Naruto's black sports car, she sighed and watched the houses go by left and right. She saw the school up ahead, but they took a left turn to a slightly familiar neighborhood.

"Where are we going?"

"Picking up a friend, don't worry. Just put your sweater on and put your neck tie around your arm like us alright," Naruto ordered, and trusting her best friends, she did as she was told.

The estate was just as big as the Namizake and Uchiha households. It was beautifully adorned by trees of all sorts. They zoomed past the front door which held a sign, "Hyuuga Household."

"Didn't we past the front door?"

"Don't worry about it. Our friend isn't from that prestige part of the family. Were going around the back where we usually pick him up. So just sit tight, you'll meet another lost friend."

She obliged and continued to watch the plants go by. A blur of colour wizzed past her and hypnotized the girl. She was in a state of awe.

"Sup Hyuuga!"

"Hn," the guy they stopped infront of had long brown hair that was pulled into a low poinytail, and also wore the cardigan with his red neck tie around his arm. He got in and smiled at the pinkette who seemed confused.

"White e-eyes?"

"Pft, Hello Pinky" Wide eyed and surprised, she hugged the boy and he hugged back.

"Neh Sakura-chan, you happy for more reunions?" They all laughed and arrived safely to Green Leaf.

Coming out of the car, she had realized alot of eyes were on them, some mostly on her. As the three guys came out as graceful as she did, they were bombarded with fans. Some she could tell were totally desperate as well as obsessed with her friends. She sighed and continued to walk towards the front doors.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!" She looked back to notice his smile, it was just for her. Sasuke and Neji right behind him, but this wasn't a total problem. The real problem was the glares she recieved from their fans. As well as the same eyes their fans gave to her buddies, boys gave to her.

_'Oh crap, you have got to be kidding me.'_

Catching up to her, Naruto pulled her into his arms and Sasuke's hand on the small of her back. Neji noticed this interaction and eyed the trio carefully. Just walking to the office teachers bowed slightly to the four of them, it was common just for the three of them, but observing carefully, she noticed they bowed to her shortly after having wide eyes.

"Shizune-senpai!"

"Ahh, Namizake-san. Uchiha-san. Hyuuga-san; how are you three?"

"Stop with the formalities Shizune-sempai! Naruto is just fine!"

"Aha, thank you Naruto," she smiled and noticed the girl that was smiling at the blonde who she was being held so close by. "You must be our new student, Sakura Haruno right?"

"Hai."

"Well Haruno-san, Tsunadae-sama will be right with you."

"Sakura is fine," she said quickly before she disappeared.

"Call me Shizune Sakura-san."

Taking her hand, she smiled and greeted. "Thank you Shizune-senpai." They let go before ushering her towards the door. She was frightened a bit, but she remembered what she was taught back in Suna; pushing her emotions aside, she entered.

The woman before her was busy as ever. Paper work stacked from both ends of the table, empty sake bottles littered the floor, but the women didn't appear to be stressed. She was a young looking woman, blonds silky hair tied in two ponytails, a green sweater covered her black and white outfit. A green crystal was seen on her forehead along with hazel eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, the new student has arrived."

"Thank you Shizune, welcome Sakura Haruno. I'm sure you found your move pleasant, and good to see you again."

"As any move could be from Suna Tsunade-sama; and it's a pleasure to meet you again after that class," the two laughed.

"Seeing you're grades and what they taught you back in Suna, you are well beyond the years of just being in grade eleven classes. However, I will place you in Advanced Placement classes, as well as the University courses we hold here for grade twelves. However, it's just a month and a few weeks left. Hopefully you'll find what you need with the other teachers. And come to me anytime."

"Thank you Shisou," Sakura left and bowed. After opening the door, the unpredictable boy yelled out something after momentarily seeing eachother.

"HEY OBA-CHAN!" Naruto recieved a smack from both female parties. The other dark haired audience just stood by and smiled.

_'Looks like she fits right in already,' _were the thoughts of the Uchiha.

_'She can take care of herself,'_ Tsunade thought after witnessing what her former pupil had done to her godson. _'She still takes after them both I see. Good to know that Suna didn't fully corrupted her.'_

Walking out with her schedule in hand she followed the companionship of her friends as they showed her the classes she would be taking. The building was huge, it contained three floors and three separate buildings but connected through glass hallways. There was the educational building that was dressed with the best current technologies. Past the court room was the cafeteria and two gym buildings, which had a baseball, soccer, and football feild as well as four tennis courts. A hall way away, was the arts building. Equiped with the best musical intruments, safe protection for the instruments, a few recording room, practice rooms and finally, a grand and beautiful theatre.

"Wow, this school is amazing."

"Eh, it's okay."

"Hn, isn't the school you came from just like this?"

"Well," she thought about the Hyuuga's question for some time. "It's like it I guess, but it doesn't feel the same. Green leaf seems to have a welcoming atmosphere, Suna High had a strict policy."

"Like what?"

"Nothing this casual."

The three walked back to the court yard to find yet, more reunions. There stood three guys, one with a pineapple shaped hair, one eating like no tomorrow and another playing with his pup. The three noticed the other three guys and greeted eachother like bros. Especially Naruto and the guy with the dog. Their handshake was funny and amazing to watch.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura-chan! I think you guys can remember her."

"Pink hair... Hmmm, pink hair?"

"Hello, Pinky. Call me Shikamaru,"

"Nice to see you remember me Lazy Butt," the two smiled and she went on to the big boned boy.

"Choji here, nice to see you Sakura."

"Same to you Chocho."

"PINKYY!"

"Hey Dog Boy!" He said twirling her around in a hug. Dropping her gently, she bent down to shake paws with the dog.

"Akimari?"

"Ahaha, Akamaru Sakura."

"Aww, hey Akamaru!" She said tickling the little dogs ear. The dog woofed and rolled around having a great time with the attention Sakura was giving him. She carried him up and raised him up. She smiled as the dog continued to bark; after hugging the dog, she gave him back to his owner.

Once she gave Akamaru back, she noticed the eyes that were on her. They all had a faint blush; Choji had stopped eating in midchew, Neji looked away from her without her catching him look at her, Shikamaru just stopped looking at the clouds for a while but after she gave Akamaru back, he returned his gaze back to the clouds, Sasuke just leaned against the wall and looked to the ground while Naruto who was beside her just blushed watching her movements and Kiba stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Akamaru usually doesn't like girls."

"Aww, well I think he's a total sweetheart," she smiled while petting his head.

"Neh Sakura-chan whats your schedule. Let's compare."

**Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke**

**Day one:**

**Homeroom: Kakashi 103**

**Block A: AP English11; Kurenai 116**

**Block B: AP Math12; Asuma 128**

**Block C: Gym; Gai 201**

**Block D: AP Social Studies11; Kakashi 103**

**Block E: AP Biology12; Shizune 109**

**Day two:**

**Block F: Music Studies11; Iruka 301**

**Block G: Health Ed11; Tsunade/Shizune 109**

**Block H: AP Physics11; Orochimaru 126**

**Block I: AP Chemistry11; Jiraiya 124**

**Block J: Free Block**

**Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Choji**

**Day one:**

**Homeroom: Kakashi 103**

**Block A: AP English11; Kurenai 116**

**Block B: Physics11; Orochimaru 126**

**Block C: Gym; Gai 201**

**Block D: AP Social Studies11; Kakashi 103**

**Block E: Business; Anko 213**

**Day two:**

**Block F: Music Studies; Iruka 301**

**Block G: Health Ed11; Tsunade/Shizune 109**

**Block H: Math11; Asuma 128**

**Block I: AP Chemistry11; Jiraiya 124**

**Block J: Free Block**

"Damn! I only get 7 out of 10 classes with you Saki-chan!" The blonde complained. _'Lucky Shikamaru and Teme and their AP classes.'_

"Hn" Sasuke said looking over at Sakura. "I only have one class where I'm not with her."

"Sasuke, but we have all ten classes together."

"The free block I decided to take Business Management by Anko in 213," the Uchiha could sense her eyes saddening. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you guys. Knowing Naruto it will be easy looking for you guys and his loud mouth." She laughed while Naruto cursed the Uchiha.

The bell had rung and the guys dashed to their lockers which apparently were close to their homeroom. Sakura took notice and read that her locker was right beside Narutos.

_'Phew, atleast I can talk to someone before heading to class.'_ she thought

She brought her smaller bag to homeroom just incase the teacher was a total snore and could find her ipod touch, phone, notebook, and pencil case for her entertainment.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about Kakashi-sensei." He said leaning on his locker like that cliche pose all the cool guys do in chick flicks. "He's usually really late. We're lucky that if he does come early, we can see him and then bolt inside," they both laughed, but it was interupted when a hand appeared unexpectedly on Naruto's shoulder.

"KAKASHI! YOU'RE EARLY!?"

"Yea, now head inside already. Sakura just wait with me alright. I'd like to have a word with you," the old man let Naruto go but caught him once again. "Don't tell anyone I'm actually early alright." And just like that, the blonde disappeared behind the door.

"Sakura Haruno right?"

"Hai sensei."

"Well, just a heads up, you do know what that means when you enter the classroom and everyone hears your last name and sees you wearing your neck tie around your arm?"

"Sorry, no sensei. Naruto just told me to wear it like this."

"I see, well it just shows your family, seeing that you have your clans symbol on your tie as well will quickly notify any one of your stature and name."

"Sensei, I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Hmm, well coming from Suna you probably didn't have any problems. Alright, as you have heared from the Namizakes and Uchihas, they're not only rich, they are also prestige. I'm sure you have had troubles because of your family name, and knowing that there is a Haruno won't exactly seem great. Also your family had really good relations with them, so their fan clubs-"

"Kakashi sensei. Sorry to interupt but I doubt I'd have problems with their fan clubs. They just seem like the type of girls desperate to get laid. I have nothing against them, and I don't want to get somewhere with my fathers last name."

The man smiled at the girl who was starting to become one of his favourite students, "Alright, very well. Just come talk to me or Tsunade if a problem ever occurs." He opened the door and she stood outside waiting to be called.

"Alright class, we-"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Class, I'm only late by two minutes. I am actually early."

"You're still late," Naruto mumbled.

"Well, we have a new student. Please come forward," into the classroom everybody held their breath. To the ones that know her, they wondered how the class would take it once they saw her. She was a rare beauty; a young girl with pink luscious hair, sparkling jade eyes, a gorgeous smile with a body worthy of making any girl envious. As she walked to the front, her eyes down low, but as she reached her destination beside the teacher, her head rose up and the smile woke everybody up. Everyone was speechless.

"Introduce yourself please."

"Hey, the names Sakura Haruno. I used to go to school at Suna so please take care of me." She bowed slightly and winked at the boys who stared at her with drool.

_'Please, this is way too easy.'_

_'Ahaha, she knows this is easy.'_ Naruto thought as he leaned his head behind his hands.

"Are you single?" A boy asked.

She giggled, "I am single-" A group of boys cheered. "But nobody has really caught my eye." The cheering went down a bit.

"Well, Sakura, you will take a seat next to-" his eyes travelled around the hand raising boys to a group of girls glaring at her and the boys she already knew. "Naruto, hand up please."

She walked through the walk way, only to have her ass squeezed by dirty fan boy.

"I'm sorry," she said taking his hand and glaring at him. "But don't unless you want to get beat up."

The boy smirked and got up, "Honey, by who?"

"I'm not just a pretty face _babe_," she smirked and threw him to the others. She thought she would just lose her fan club, but suddenly the guys were just hungry to know more about the girl.

Before they could make a move though, a girl had caught her eye. She was blond and had four ponytails. She sat relaxed in her desk connected with Shikamaru and Choji, just staring at her. She shrugged it off and continued to Naruto's empty seat beside him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, trying to make it obvious not to mess with her. Sasuke joined in and the guys noticed the interaction between them. The guys cooled off and just adored her from a far.

"Ahaha, you'll be the talk of the whole school now Sakura-chan."

"Ahaha, not what I really wanted, but I knew that already from the business I keep getting about my last name."

"Teachers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, *sigh."

"It won't just be teachers. It'll be girls, just wait."

"I know, especially coming from your guys' fanclub," she raised her eybrows at Sasuke before adding. "Hey remember, you lost Sa Su Ke - Kun~" She said seductively.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal," everybody in the group leaned in. Sasuke Uchiha losing a deal was unheard of.

"I'll do it, if your fanclub has more members than one of ours."

"That's it? Sasuke, I know that there are more girls in this damn school."

"Am I hearing a default?"

"In your dreams. This homeroom is mostly boys, and I know they have pictures of me already, and I'm in grade eleven. I know for a fact that once guys see me walk the halls I'll have enough to be at par with you guys after break; and I'll beat your deal afterschool." They shook hands, the deal was on.

Homeroom ended, and she walked a few steps ahead of the Uchiha and friends to make sure they know what he was up against. Before leaving though, Naruto took her hand from leaving and just stared in her eyes.

"Knock 'em dead Saki-chan," he winked.

"Oh watch me. It'll be one heck of a show," she winked and she usued her hips to her advantage. The skirt she wore was finally noticed, it showed just a bit under her cardigan. She swayed her hips, and her eyes skillfully latched onto every guy's body. Once they noticed, she gave them a flirty smile and a seductive wink in their direction.

The guys behind her, impressed and secretly enjoyed the veiw from the back. If anything, it was as if she was taught this, she was a pro at using her good looks to her advantage. A few steps from the door, she leaned on the wall and pretended to fix her black stockings. The bend was quite alluring as the guys who past by in a hurry slowed down just to check her out, she got back up slowly and messed with her hair, licked her lips and winked in their direction.

"Wow, she's good."

"I wouldn't mind being in her fan club." Kiba said as he noticed the buttons on her shirt were a bit low and showed some valley.

Sasuke punched Kida, but it was true. She already won. The amount of guys that slowed down to check her out and stare at her were well enough to be more than Neji's fanclub. Maybe even at par with Narutos and his own. This was going to be problem.

As the group entered the class, Kurenai, the female teacher took note of the girl who showed confidence walking in with the guys. _'Ah, she must be my new girl that Tsunade has praised about."_

"Class, the bell has rung, In your seats. You," she said pointing to Sakura. "Can stand here, introduce yourself to the class while I get your book."

"Thank you sensei. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new here so please take care of me, " she bowed cutely earning more fan boys to add to her fanclub.

"Thank you Sakura, your seat is next to Naruto; and here are your books. We just started it, so don't worry about the homework."

"Thank you," she replied and made her way to Naruto.

"Looks like we're seat buddies again huh," he winked. To the rest of the boys, it just looked like he was trying the moves on her, so she replied with a hair flip and and a seductive wink.

"I don't mind Naru-kun." They laughed and paid attention to class.

After half an hour of work, they had another half hour or so to be free. Obviously she sat on her table and began to talk to a couple of guys that wanted her to be theirs. She thanked them for their numbers and turned around to talk to the rest of the guys.

"I haven't seen this student council team so far."

"You'll see them today, trust me."

"They're troublesome."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass. Still though, I'm pretty sure I won our bet Uchi-kun." She said obviously flirting and putting a show for the guys in the class.

"Hn, Sakura what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she calmly scooted over to the edge of the table to place his bangs. Her legs were spread apart, and her left hand was between her legs to keep her from falling off her desk. As she brushed the hair out of his face, she got some glares from his fanclub.

"What the hell are you doing?" One yelled.

_'Finally.'_ She thought. She wanted to meet one of their fans. In hopes to find out more about their leaders.

"He is property of Ino and Karin Yamanaka."

"I don't see their names on him," She said not moving her eyes to the guys infront of her. They saw the smirk and began to sit back and watch the show continue. Even the Nara took interest in it.

"I'm sorry but I'm going report you to Ino and Kar-" she stopped as she turned around to cup the brunettes face.

She closed in on her face, "are you really going to do that?" She asked.

_**'Going on mission mode eh?'**_

_'Didn't I tell you to shut up. I kinda need to know who I'm dealing with if I want to go to KU.'_

"I-I-I have t-to," she stuttered as the girls were shock by her speed and actions.

She almost leaned in to give her a kiss, but she darted for her ear and whispered slowly, "I'm new here. Give me a break neh?"

The girl nodded, speechless and unable to move. She winked at the girls behind her and turned around to meet the reactions of the guys. She giggle satisfied with her work.

"That's it, you win." Naruto said, "Sasuke, just do the damn the dare. If she keeps this up, I won't be able to continue my day."

"Crap, I kinda have to go." Kiba said blushing and looking at the bulge in his pants. "Kurenai-sensei, may I leave to use the washroom."

"Go ahead, take the hall pass with you though and don't make a mess." He left in a hurry.

"Ahaha Kiba," Naruto laughed. He reached for her hand, and managed to pull her down to his lap. "Well Saki-chan, why don't we make some noise for ourselves?"

She giggled, and slowly moved her hips just to be above his bulge. He was taken a bit surprised by this, but welcomed it anyways. She stopped, and just had her eyes focus on the boy in front of her. His shirt was unbuttoned just like hers, but the guy had a chest like a god. He was tanned, a pair of amazing eyes, a winning smile and the heart of a pure man.

_'What am I doing?' _They though and blushed as she got off.

_'I can't,' _the two thought blushing. _'Not like this.'_

They blushed and straightened out their uniforms. The bell rang once Kiba had finally came back from his happy time; they laughed and headed back to their lockers to head their separate ways. Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke to AP Math12 while Naruto and the others headed to Physics, however, they were on the same floor.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yea,"

"Well," the blonde looked from left to right. He was stalling and didn't know what to do because the students around kept looking at the both, mostly because of Sakura's growing fanclub and his own.

He took her hand and looked her in the eyes, "About what happened-"

"Naruto, don't worry about it," both their eyes saddened; but was replaced with the smile that brought it all back, Naruto's winning smile.

"Alright, see yea!"

"Don't make any fuss without me!"

"Wouldn't be the same without you!" The doors closed as the second bell rang.

Sakura had done the same, she introduced herself to her new class that was filled with seniors. All giving her flirty looks in her direction. She smiled at Sasuke who got the hint, he was screwed.

"Well, good to have you. You will sit with Shikamaru's group with Sasuke and Temari," Asuma said handing her her text book and a list of supplies that she would need to carry on.

_'Temari?'_ Sakura thought as she headed to her group. It was infact the same girl who shared eye contact with earlier in homeroom. She said hi to Sasuke and Shikamaru, but eyed the girl carefully as she introduced herself to the blonde.

"Troublesome woman, say hello."

"Hey Sakura, it's Temari."

"Nice to meet you too Temari."

"Alright Class, we'll start class with-" And the sounds of the classroom clouded away from her. She didn't realize much, she had learned this material last month? two months ago? Either way, she didn't bother to pay any attention to the class. She began to think why she had stopped, usually she would go on, not like she was a slut, she was still very much a virgin; but this was Naruto for crying out loud.

_"Neh Sakura-chan!" A small blonde boy called out riding down the slide. "Watch this!" As he neared the end of the slide, he did a cart wheel but it didn't plan out as cool as he wanted it to. He landed flat on his face, but still managed to smile._

_"Naruto! Are you okay?"_

_"Hai Sakura-chan! Did you see how cool I was?"_

_She laughed, "no!"_

_He scratched his head in embarassment, "sorry Sakura-chan! Just watch me! I'll become your awesome boyfriend and protect Konohaaa!" He declared._

_"Hahaha," Sasuke laughed pushing the boy to fall again. "Dobe."_

_This time Sakura laughed, handed Naruto a helping hand and he pulled her to the ground and they rolled around in laughter after bringing the little Sasuke down together._

_"Sakura-chan!" Little Sakura turned around but still held onto her mommy's hand._

_"Come eat ramen with me!"_

_"Mommy, can I?" The pinkette nodded and she ran off to sit with Naruto and his parents._

_"Ah, Sakura-chan! Good to see you!"_

_"Hello Kushi-chan!" The two females hugged and the boys just smiled at their girls._

_"Well, we already ordered your favourite. So here we go, eat up!" Naruto and Kushina engulfed themselves with their ramen, while Minato continued to eat like it was no problem. The sight was very funny to the little Sakura that she was unable to eat due to her constant laughter everytime she tried to take a bite._

_"Neh Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a full mouth. "Hurry and eat, it's going to get cold."_

_She nodded, and went in. During the conversations she overheard Naruto's parents talking about them._

_"They're so cute Minato-kun! Wouldn't it be cute if they got married."_

_"Now now Kushina, they're only three. We don't want grand children yet." And with that remark, he got punched by his wife. With the action the two kids paid attention to them laughing._

_"Ahahah," Naruto laughed; and apparently too hard. He fell off his chair and the bowl landed on his head creating a hot, wet noodley mess. This made Sakura laugh even harder. Naruto smiled with a blush across his cheeks and raised his signature "victory" peace sign._

_"What a baka!"_

_"Well," Naruto said getting up. "I'm _your_ baka."_

"Sakura? Are you done?"

"Huh, oh yea. What do you need?" Shikamaru just stared at her for a while, and went back to ask his question about a particular math problem. She let out a sigh and proved her answer by redoing her work. The two laughed at a major problem wondering what would happen if Naruto was in this class.

Her laugh fading while the others continued, "that baka."

Meanwhile in Naruto's physics class, he spent most of his time wandering what was going between himself and Sakura. Reviewing saturday's kitchen incident, the morning call yesterday and just earlier in english.

_'Why'd she back off?'_ Naruto thought replaying the events in his head. All which ended in her retreat and blush. She didn't really seem to care when she had some sort of intimate interaction with the girl or the Uchiha brothers. Why was he any different?

"GAHHH!"

"What now Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"It's nothing,"

"As if, tell me!" His brown eyes just continued to stare at him. "It's Sakura isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"She has changed hasn't she?"

"Ahaha, that little smiling girl to some confident beautiful woman."

"Hmm, she always did have a playful side remember?"

"Pft, by playful it meant playing games with us, now it's different. Playful isn't exactly the same."

"Suna must of been a bitch to her then."

"Well, we don't really know."

The bell rang signaling for the next was to begin soon, the group had met up and headed to the change room in the second gym, the one furthest away from their lockers.

"Why does this school have to be so damn huge?"

"Hate it here already?"

"Ahaha, as if"

They quickened their pace and reached the changerooms. The guys looked at her with pity and this did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"What?!"

"Good luck in there?"

"Why would **I** need your luck?"

"Pft, have fun with the coucil," she opened the door to hear screaming and yelling. A cat fight had started out.

"The one with the blond hair in a high ponytail is Ino, and the red head is Karin," The Uchiha smirked and followed in after Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba.

"The girl with the buns is m-... Her name is Tenten. Good luck." Neji stated before quickly dashing into the door.

"Sakura-chan," he grabbed her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good luck alright. Watch out for the girl with the dark short hair. Don't get yourself killed."

She smiled and thanked the man, and went inside to await for her long awaited challenge.

Walking into the girls room, just behind the wall were the girls and some other fans. They were talking about the latest news they had regarding the BIG THREE. Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namizake.

_'Hell has a new home I see.'_ she thought just turning around the corner to see a girl with similar eyes as Neji talk about her recent fantasy with her blonde best friend.

"You see, he was all over me and kissed my neck-" her sentence faded as someone she had never seen walked behind her between her and the rest of the coucil. Sakura kept walking but heard the gasps and whispers as she left them to change.

She decided that the block of lockers was enough distance to change and still eavesdrop on their stupid conversations. As she changed, she knew their were several eyes on her. She didn't really care and just continued to walk out after she stuffed her stuff into a locker and locked it.

Walking out she was stopped by a girl who had a simliar build like her, athletic and curvy. She had her brown hair in two buns and was wearing a green gym sweater over her green tank top and her grey spandex.

_'She must be Tenten,'_ she focused on her face and reached to a conclusion. _'Neji sure knows how to pick 'em.'_

"You're new," the brunette said eyeing her just as Sakura was.

"I'm a lot of things," she smirked and added, "but I'm not new to games."

The girl smiled, "Finally good to have some competition." They shook hands and Tenten got out of her way, without tripping her first, but Sakura's reflexes knew this and kicked the girls foot up and spinned herself underneithe her.

She looked back at her, to only lock eyes again. _'I might actually like you.'_

_'Touche.'_ And the girls went their separate ways.

Getting out, the guys were talking on the bench, but their loud conversation faded after one by one they noticed her. She wore her grey gym spandex and green tshirt, but it was tucked in the side so it didn't look that bad. Walking towards them, she got whistles and she just acknowledged them by smiling in their direction.

"How was hell?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome." Saskura stole Shikamaru's catch phrase who highfived the girl.

"Any problems?" Sasuke asked.

She eyed Neji and Naruto before saying, "Hinata is a complete slut, while Neji, I approve;" she said with a wink.

"Sasuke, Ino and Karin have yet to interest me."

"Hn."

"Hey Neji, isn't Hinata your cousin?"

"Yea, why?"

"Does she have lots of boys over?"

"Sorta why?"

"Proves my point." _'Damn, wow. Who knew that was where she's been getting her pointless fantasies.'_

They continued their conversation to what they could be doing today for gym. Naruto explaining he wanted to try out some new basketball moves. Shikamaru wanting to just have a free gym class and watch the clouds float by, Choji saying he would join him and eat to his hearts content, Neji wanting to practice tennis or football, Kiba to play baseball, football or help Naruto try his new moves and Sasuke wouldn't really say what he wanted to do.

"You must be the fair maiden that goes by the name of Sakura Haruno." A boy with the most bushiest eyebrows in the most hideous outfit ever said. They shuddered and even made gagging noises infront of Sakura. She turned around and amost threw up in her mouth.

The green spandex thing said, "I have come to rescue you from these boys that make it a joke to be a man." He extended his hand and knelt down. "Here I am, your hero, your prince's name is Rock Lee. Glad to be of service fair maiden." And out of his wink came hearts.

Sakura was digusted but didn't bother to show it. She didn't even bother to dodge the heart as it was heading to her face. It popped and the guys waited. No reaction. She only turned away to face the guys again, when she faced them though, her facial expression changed from horified to embarrassed due to the laughter they made.

"Lee, struck out?"

"Gai Sensei!" She turned around again and saw an equally disgusted sight. Two guys in green spandex. _'Oh Kami, kill me.'_

"Don't worry. The ladies will miss you, don't worry," he gave Sakura his signiture pose with a wink just as horrendous as the one Lee gave.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEEE!" And the two hugged and ran off into the sunset.

"Where did that sunset come from?"

"Oh, they're painting it for the school's final production of the year. It's also for the final dance." Kiba said, but the moment if left his mouth he raised his eyebrows at Sakura.

Gliding his arm around her shoulders he started, "So, got a date?"

Raising an eyebrow herself, she gripped onto his hand and crushed it, leaving it to dangle on his side. The guys laughed but heard her say, "Don't count your blessings just yet Dog Boy."

However their laughter didn't end long. The girls finally came out, from left to right it was the closet pervette, Hinata Hyuuga, the mini diva scowling behind her sister, Karin Yamanaka. The proud and boastful blonde, Ino Yamanaka; and finally the just a few steps behind the pres, the sports ruler TenTen Tsuki.

They made their way over to the boys, Sakura had noticed that the three boys had disappeared to hide behind his friends. To their view, Sakura was only talking to a couple of athletes.

"Hm, so you're the infamous Haruno this school's been talking about," the red head started.

The blonde circled around her, examining a calm Sakura. "Not bad, why don't you join us?"

This time, Sakura had showed a bit of emotion. _'Is this a joke? You have got to be shitting me.'_ She smirked at the statement.

"And join a bunch of hoes?" The girls reacted, but Hinata stepped forward.

"Acting all high coming from a commoner," Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure thats what your booty calls told you huh."

Her white eyes strickened at the sentence. The girls just looked a little shock at what she had just said to the mighty student council. "That bitch." They were about to advance, but Tenten's arm had stopped them.

"Sakura Haruno, Captain of two league teams back in Suna, amazing over all athlete and part of the top five fastest female runners. Leading her teams to ten plus first place trophies in many tournaments. Starting point gaurd for their senior basketball, Starting power and seventh man for volleyball. Impressive." Tenten finished.

"You're not so bad yourself Tenten Tsuki. Captain for both Basketball and Volleyball in her entire school life here at Green Leaf High. MVP for both and leading her teams to great wins but only second to the ones Suna High went up against. Starting wing for basketball and starting defensive player or Barrel. Pleasure meeting you officially."

There was tension, but not the high tension. Just good rivalry between the two. They smiled at eachother and Tenten left to her former position as Ino's right hand man.

"Well, just stay away from our men."

"Your men," she laughed. "While you guys fantasize while banging someone else yet yelling "your man's" name. Get real." She winked at Tenten, hoping she would get the hint and know that comment wasn't directed at her.

"Whatever. Seems like your with a bunch of losers, nothing that interesting here."

"Hn."

"Don't copy Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Karin yelled.

"Troublesome." She said and turned around to pound with Shikamaru. But once she turned around a hand was coming towards her. However, before Ino's hand could reach it's destination, Sakura grabbed it and smirked. Naruto, Sasuke and Neji came out of hiding, two for Sakura and one just to see his secret girlfriend. They gave eachother nods.

Sakura let the hand drop and observed their current behaviour as their eyes focused on "their men."

_'Pathetic, willing to do anything for the sake of getting their guy,'_ Sakura thought as the four girls went to the guys.

"Hey cutie, where have you been?"

"Yea, it started getting lonely around here." The Yamanaka sisters cooed.

"Hn," the facial expression was pleading to get out.

"Hey big boy, want to have some fun at my place?" Hinata asked the bored blonde.

"Hinata, no. I've got to practice for basketball. Spring season right now, so I can't," he said sitting down next to Kiba who looked at Hinata with a blush. "And I'd rather not."

Sakura glanced at Neji and Tenten, who were obviously flirting around eachother, however she saw something deeper, a true and mutual respect for eachother. She didn't throw herself over him, and Neji respected that.

"Class! A hundred meter race and then we'll go to basketball."

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered, and the class groaned about running.

They made their way to the soccer field that had the track, Gai had blown the whistle for the first groups who wanted to get this over with, Sakura had stayed with Naruto and the group, they had wanted to know who was faster and decided that a race was in order. Getting ready behind two groups, Tenten had taken Choji's lane which was the lane next to Sasuke who was on the left lane beside Sakuras.

Gai had blown the whistle again and the group in front had left. Getting ready, she saw how the others were getting ready. They were obvious track runners except for Shikamaru who just got ready in an elementary school position.

Gai blew the whistle, Everybody dashed forward, beating the wind above them. The seven of them minus Shikamaru had perfect form. Pumping arms, long and quick strides, breathing in and out as if using their breath to help them go forward faster.

Sakura was in two races at the moment. One between her and her bestfriends, and another between the bun girl. She was currently second to Sasuke but first to Tenten by several strides. They maintained like this, but this was only a 100m dash. She was a long distant runner, she went full throtle and was at par with the Uchiha.

A few strides left, and that was the end. She smiled at her victory against the knucklehead and tie with Sasuke. She highfived Tenten at her excellent form and competition.

"If we didn't meet like this, I'd like to think we could have been friends."

"Like wise Haruno." They leaned against eachother and walked back to the gym.

"Everybody split up. Two teams," Gai said noticing Naruto was heading straight to Sakura and the group. "Naruto only Sasuke." The blonde cried while the class laughed and the Naruto fans "Aww"ed.

So here were the teams. Starting line for the blue team, Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Lee and a big girl who played post for the team. Starting line for the red team was Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. They agreed that Shikamaru was to stay on defense at all times, happy he didn't have to move as much the pineapple head agreed, as did Choji on the other team.

The ten got in ready formation as the jump was Neji against Lee, Neji had won it for the red team and blue quickly went on defense. The ball was passed to Sakura who was point and she made quick eye contact with Tenten. She made a big yet sharp v cut and headed to pick for Neji who went to pick Sakura's check Naruto.

While waiting, she smirked at Naruto's defense. He was sort of flat footed, but he made up for it with his speed. "Neh Naru-kun want to make a bet?"

"Anything for you Saki-chan."

"If my team wins, you gotta flirt with Hyuuga."

"As if, and when my team wins, you'll be my date for the dance."

"Done," and she was gone as Naruto was picked by Neji who boxed him out and followed through with a trail. However, the ball was passed to Tenten who was down low unguarded after her check, Sasuke got messed up with the picks. She shot it from the base three point line.

_Swish_, "Three for Red!"

The girls highfived eachother and joined Shikamaru for defense. Naruto carrying the ball down the court assessed his team. He was guarded by Sakura, Sasuke guarded by Tenten, Lee by Neji and the girl by Kiba, and Shikamaru in the key with his hands out wide.

"I'm going to win, trust me Saki-chan," he faked right, and went left, but Sakura kept up with him. Sasuke sent the point a sign, ditched his wing position and darted for Shikamaru. Naruto made the pass and Sasuke faded away, making the ball bank from the board.

"BANK SHOT!" Naruto yelled.

"As if," and the game went on for a while like that. Back and forth points were adding, however Lee pulled an outrageous three and pulled ahead. Gai whisteled for subs, and the team went down for water.

"Tenten, good thinking out there."

"Thanks Sakura," she grabbed the bottle Sakura held out for her. "Captains just get eachother."

"Couldn't agree more," She twirled her heel, but before leaving she said, "I won't tell, and good luck with the drama queens." She smiled and was greeted by Naruto's sweaty hug.

"Tenten, how could you be so nice to her?"

"Relax Ino, I had to," she said with fake anger. "We were on the same team."

"Gahh, you're so easy."

_'Pft, yea right. At least I respect myself not like you bitches,'_ the brunette thought before jokingly saying, "Oh shut up."

Back with the boys, Naruto hugged and raised Sakura up and laughed at the gesture. He brought her back down gently and complimented her on her skill while still maintaining contact as he brought her closer to him by pulling her at the waist.

"Wait Naruto, let me tie my hair up," she gathered her pink locks to reveal a slender neck that had little droplets of sweat travel down the curves of her bones. Slowly gaining speed and travelling down under that loose t shirt of hers as it gathered sweat at the collar. Her high ponytail done, she smiled at the blushing Naruto.

"Ugh, that bitch," Hinata said looking disgusted at the sight infront of her.

Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, "Dobe,"

"Neh?"

"Start moving around more, you're becoming harder to have a clear path to since she's guarding you." His gaze went to meet her green ones. "Good job out there."

"Thank you," she pulled him into a hug.

"That BITCH!" The Yamanaka sisters cried.

They made their way over to the guys and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and almost had her cheek bruised, but it was intercepted by the Namizake, and she was pulled back by the Uchiha.

"Hinata?" Naruto confused as to why the usually shy girl had thrown the punch. The blushed and hid behind Karin.

"We want her gone?"

"What the hell Ino?"

"Don't you agree though Karin?"

"Yes," Sasuke looked at the two maniacs.

"We won't, she's a Haruno."

"You're point Uchiha?"

"She is the daughter of the Hiro Kazuo Haruno,"

"Oh shit." Kiba gasped.

"Damn," the girls coward and Tenten remained looking at her.

"Heh, Haruno," almost dispising the girl who used her fathers name to get to where she was.

"Tenten, good luck."

"How would you know what I'm going through?"

"I'm not here because of my father's name; for all I know about him, he died when I was only three and he wasn't always home. I had to live without my parents, I got here and my skills because I worked for it; you of all people should be able to know and recognize that."

This time it was Tenten's turn to yell at the girl, "but how the FUCK is that suppose to mean good luck?!"

"Because of who you hang out with, and I won't leak anything."

"What are you-?" She then caught on, she was looking at her secret boyfriend. "You have my respect, you don't throw yourself around. Like I said before, we could have been really good friends."

She turned around to leave her to ponder her thoughts. She ran to catch up with her girl group, but of course not leaving without hugging Neji and left.

"Sasuke, GODDAMMIT!" The girl before them was furious.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT?!"

Sasuke coward a bit, "they wouldn't leave you alone."

"You know what, I don't want to hear it." The bell rang signalling for break.

"You still gotta flirt with the Yamanaka," she turned around to leave; but didn't exactly go in. She just entered the door and waited til the gym was empty. Once the close was clear, she went up to the girl's sports director who was Anko.

"Anko-sensei?"

"What do you need maggo- Oh you're the girl Tsunade told me about." She examined the sweaty girl before her. "What do you want?"

"Can I borrow a ball?"

"For what?"

"I just need to shoot some hoops to get something off my chest."

"Alright," she said handing her a ball. "You're joining my teams right?"

"Hai, wouldn't want to miss a single practice."

"That's the spirit," she dribbled the ball away from the coach who stood there leaning against the door way. "Hey Maggot!"

"Hm?"

"You got ten minutes, and welcome to Green Leaf." Sakura smiled and went into shooting mode.

At the courtyard, the group appeared and talked about what they usually did. However, there was a voice missing.

"Neh, where's Sakura-chan?"

"Oh shit!"

"I bet she's getting bitched at by the council."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about her," a female voice said out loud.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru shook his head. "Where is she then?"

She walked away, and they took a gamble to follow her. She led them to the second building where they just had class. And to add to their worry, she wasn't alone.

"Sakura right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Not so hot now with your losers by you?" The ball was passed to the speaker

"Heh, one of them is your boyfriend if I remember quite well."

The ball was returned and they played one on one. They moved together quite nicely, if gender wasn't considered when playing a sport, they moved just as quickly, swiftly and sharply just as guys did. They faked here and there. Their moves impressive and had created an audience.

The boys took a seat in the bleachers with the other school mates that cheered on their bias. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji looked in awe at the girls infront of them. Kiba had blushed as he remembered when he had to go up to try and block her, but she faked it and her laugh was genuine; just like the laugh she made while playing against Tenten.

"Yo, Temari," Shikamaru called. "Thank you."

"Don't go soft on me now punk." She smiled and went to the both of them. They had stopped their game and entered into the safe haven of the girls change room.

"You guys are really good. I'm surprised you guys aren't friends."

"We're not enemies though," Tenten said as she looked to Sakura.

"We're not exactly rivals anymore either."

"You know, I'm nothing without a point,"

"And I can't take down a team without a wing." They smiled and hugged eachother.

"Gawd, you guys are friends."

"Shh," Sakura said as if to pipe the blonde down. "I don't want her to get in trouble by the drag queens."

"Yea, they aren't that great."

"Tell me about it. You're either a fan girl like them, an enemy or one of me, the nobodies."

"That's lucky Temari."

"Not exactly, I haven't really made any girl friends because most of the girls here are idiots."

They laughed at how true it was. They changed and continued to share laughs. They learned a lot about eachother in the three to five minutes they had inside. Sakura was someone who could play both inside and outside the court, and was still very much innocent. Temari came from Suna as well but transfered last year and could really jam on the bass, not only was she that type of musician but she also played soccer with Tenten on the team. Tenten hated being one of them, but it was the only way for her relationship to be as it is, for if she was just another girl, who ever was incharge of his fanclub would humiliate her and Neji wouldn't be able to help her because of his uncle. Tenten was however, a closet girly girl.

"Ahaha, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Yea, I'd like that."

"Well, a minute to the bell. I'll see you guys around?"

"Yea, bye."

They left eachother, but not without giving eachother their numbers. To keep them both safe, Tenten had set their names to Coach S. and Coach T, because she was aware that her friends loved to play with eachothers phone. Sakura returned to her place with Naruto and Sasuke as Temari stood and walked with Shikamaru.

"Sakura?"

"Where'd you learn how to play like that?"

The pinkette thought about it for a while, she could have said that she trained in their underground agencies, but that would be giving away too much.

"My uncle brought me to this camp there and we had to train in the water and their camps. We did alot of running." Naruto looked at her with disbelief.

"Everyday?"

"Yea, it was hell."

"So we have social studies together with Kakashi, ready?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with the class?"

Naruto laughed, "It's Kakashi, just bring your ipod and phone with you okay." She did as she was told and entered the room. As usual, the grey haired teacher was no where to be seen. The students were crazy as they jumped through their seats, throwing paper planes, and some even talking on their phones.

"What's with this class?"

"It's a troublesome class."

"Yea, we don't even do much, he assigns us work and it's due next class. We do our own reading and learning." Kiba complained.

"Yo Class, Sor-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" The entire class yelled.

"Whatever, here's your homework," he said going through some stacked papers. "It goes with page 120 and 122"

"Kakashi I-"

"Here's your text book."

"Thank you." And just like that, the man went back to his desk to read his latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What a pervert."

"Tell me something I don't know." The pinkette and the blonde laughed.

She pulled out her ipod and instantly got lost. As if when the music was on, the world around her disapeared. She worked on the two page worksheet which talked about the difference and growth humankind has went through since WWII; she knew to quickly it was through the decisions of all the big countries to side together thus creating United Nations and they had the help of technology to move themselves forward. She was well ahead of this, Konoha was late in their teachings, but it was laid back and at an encouraging pace.

"Sakura you're done?" Sasuke looked in dibelief.

"Yea, why?"

"You could've done it for homework like everyone else," Kiba stated.

"I'm busy after school," smiling to herself with the plans she and her girl friends made during break.

"Oh, well alright."

"Hn."

_blink_

Saki-chan, i miss you

-kyukun

_beep_

just talk to me then _babe_

xoxosakichan

_blink_

I wish those x's & o's were real 3

_beep_

in your dreams kyu-t

LOL

_blink_

Ahaha smart, can I come over today?

_beep_

sure, around 7 ok?

uchikun coming?

_blink_

_... no_

_just you n me_

The girl blushed, and made a face at the blonde beside her. She leaned, motioning him to come forward; he obliged and he connected his forehead with hers. She smiled, and Naruto knew she had agreed.

_'Damn, I wish I could just kiss her,'_ however he controlled himself and just went with the flow. It seemed to work best with her anyways. So class ended and the group had their lunch together rather late.

They brought her to the court yard where it was always saved for them. They ate with laughter and reminced about old memories, and what had changed while she was MIA in Suna.

Sakura had learned that Naruto and Sasuke were given overall athlete scholarships to attend Green Leaf and got them through their current highschool life. Neji got a tennis scholarship, Kiba in football for his amazing catches; if only he can do that with the ladies too Naruto had added. Shikamaru for his academic awards and Choji had finally realized what he wanted to do, become a chef and hopefully run the best restuarant in all of Konoha. Sakura smiled knowing that each one of them had found their way, and would obviously find their own path while she was still struggling to accept the path she took.

"What happened while you were in Suna?"

"Nothing really." _Complete lie._

The boys looked at worry, but before intruding any further, the bell saved her. She went back to the lockers quietly and and left with Sasuke and Shikamaru a few steps ahead of her. She went all shy and calm at the same time just walking down the hall. Although this new exterior was a bit scary and worrying, she still gained more fans, the ones that actually liked quiet ones. Sasuke and Shikamaru just continued to glance back from time to time, and she still had not changed her mask.

Once she arrived there, Shizune had called out to her before she took her seat next to Sasuke. Her initial intention was to ask her if she would have liked to become her assistant in lesson, but her face made her think of something else.

_"Shizune," the principle called. _

_"Hai"_

_"If you see Sakura in a way you think I should worry about, send her to the office immediately."_

_"But we haven't-"_

_"Just send her in alright. Make up an excuse alright."_

_"Very well," Tsunade decided to pour herself a glass, but Shizune had noticed it before leaving. The blonde groaned and complained about paper work and went on without her sake._

"Sakura-san,"

"Hai senpai?"

"Uhmm, Tsunade told me she needed to see you," she said hopefully she wouldn't ask for a reason. Her mood sort of plummeted, and just walked out with a quiet thank you. The second bell rang, and the class got organized and settled.

"Class we'll go over for your test coming up in a few classes."

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at eachother with concern ever since their friend had left the class after her conversation with Shizune senpai. Before they could've asked why, she took a small glance at them with a worried look as well; and decided they would talk later.

As she backtracked around the halls, she was welcomed back into the principles office. She took a seat and they shared small talk before getting to the real point.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'd like to get back to class."

"Sakura," she started while pouring the girl a cup of sake. "You and I both know you aced your classes with me when I taught in Suna, so there is no need to rush." She saw that the girl was still unsure of taking the drink.

"Gawd, you're like Shizune; lighten up girl," she smiled as she took a wig at it and didn't seem to be fazed out.

"Alright, something happened. I want to know what."

"Shisou, I don't understand."

"What happened in Suna Sakura," she commanded sternly.

"I-" she paused and remembered it wasn't safe to talk. "I can't say it. I already don't remember much."

"SAKURA!"

Tears had soon started to spill lightly, but the girl was more shocked at how she could be crying.

_**'You should just tell her.'**_

_'I can't, I don't want to forget anything more. I can't afford to lose a chance at going to KU.'_

_**'Girl, you mad? You're still going to get in, but you-'**_

_'Shut up, you may have been watching, but you have no idea how much it hurts.'_

"I can't tell you."

"Well, drink."

"What?"

"Drink," she said again calmy. "It's not really sake, it's just something to help jog your memory a bit."

Sakura obliged and drank to her heart's content. She finally was able to remember some stuff, but as the scenes and conversations continued her head had began to massively hurt.

"Sakura," she grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "It's alright, just tell me what had happened after I left." The pinkette stared at her. "Gaara sent me a letter."

She sighed and began,"Well it started the day before you left."

_[Flashback]_

_"Tsunade shisou!"_

_"Oh, hey; want a drink?"_

_"Ahaha," the two smiled and hugged. "I'm under age shisou." Sakura had noticed the Konoha symbol on her cloak, and asked about it._

_"Haruno Sakura, ah your father must've been Hiro," she looked down just to have a confused look on her face._

_"Oh that's right, he died when you were three."_

_The twelve year old girl looked at her sensei with horror. "He died when I was three?"_

_"Yea, do you remember Konoha?"_

_"No sensei."_

_"I'm sure you must of had friends and a family."_

_"I-I don't remember."_

_Tsunade stared at her. A girl of her family would have been able to easily befriend many and she had great family ties with the Namizakes, Uchihas and Hyuugas. The young woman also tried to look back at how she acted around her class. She only associated herself with the red head boy with green eyes known as Gaara._

_"Uhmm, Sakura, I don't know much;" Tsunade seemed to have sobered up. "Konoha is beautiful, right now I have a godson just about your age. His names is Naruto Uzumaki Namizake."_

_"Namizake?" Soon, thoughts of laughter, smiles, stupid injuries and a promise filled her head. A silent tear ran down her face. _

_"Sakura, are you okay?"_

_"Shisou, my head... it-it hu-hurts!" She yelled. Soon, afterwards, everything just started to pour back quickly into her mind._

_"Sakura, sit down," She started to examin She started to go into her heart rate, temples and eyes. Everything seemed just like a normal migrane, the only thing different, was that these long lost memories flooded into her head, the more she remembered, it also started to make her heart hurt._

_"Na-Naruto..." Her lids became heavier and she fell into a deep sleep. Although her dreams were about her great childhood memories, her screams said something else. Tsunade just watched, as the girl she thought of her own, was screaming in pain._

'Sakura, what have they done to you?'_ Tsunade thought, trying her best to relieve the pain in any way she possibly could; but the only way that this killer migrane was going to end, is to remember everything._

_After a couple hours, of sleep, the screaming had died down tremendously. She was sleeping soundly, but the pinkette did come back around._

_"Sakura, are you alright?" The older woman asked._

_"Hai Shisou," the blonde let out a sigh of relief._

_"Sakura, do you remember now?" She nodded. "That's good to hear, so do you remember Naruto?"_

_"Hai, when was the last time you saw him?"_

_"A year ago, before I came to teach here. But, I'll be seeing him tomorrow possibly," the blonde smiled wondering if the little idiot had grown up while she was gone._

_"Did he ask you," Sakura wavered a bit. "Did he you know, ask about me?"_

_She smiled, "Sort of, He told me to look for you."_

_"Oh, okay."_

_"Is there a message you would want me to pass?"_

_"No Shisou. Please, don't even tell him you saw me here. I don't want to have him thinking I forgot about him."_

_"Alright. Well, I'll be leaving in about three hours back to Konoha. Our last meeting isn't what I'd have expected."_

_They laughed, "me neither Shisou. I wanted you to go back with positive thoughts about me, and hopefully recommend me to Konoha University."_

_"Ahh, so this is what it's about. Why would you want to go there?"_

_"Because, they have a better medical program and Wind University isn't that great, plus I remembered why I wanted to go there."_

_"Oh, and why is that?"_

_"Because I promised someone that I'd go to school with them, and I'd like to help people, so that they don't feel what I had to go through."_

_'_She certainly is your child eh Hiro,'_ Tsunade smiled._

_"Alright, well go on home. I'll make the recommendation once I see you around Konoha." And just like that, the two hugged and said their good byes._

_Walking back to her uncle's house, she went straight to her room. Quickly locking the door, she went straight to the luggage she had since she came from Konoha, inside was something special to her. The crystal necklace. She smiled at the memory, the promise. She placed it on and went to sleep with smiles._

_The next day, Sakura got up and had done her usual routine for school. Once she got there, she dashed around the corners just to find her red haired friend. She saw him upstairs in their secret hideout. On the roof, but behind the garden centre that was taken care of by the school janitor. He kept quiet about it though, so it was basically all theirs._

_"GAARA!" The green eyed boy looked up to acknowledge her presence._

_"I have to tell you something."_

_"About what?"_

_"You know how I told you I didn't remember my life before I was three years old?"_

_"Yea,"_

_"Well, I remembered! It was painful just remembering, but Tsunade had helped me out!"_

_"You mean our advanced medical teacher?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Okay what about it?" _

_"Well, I think you should know, you'd be great friends with," And before she could say anything, the bell had rung. She promised to tell him later, and so they headed straight to their classes._

_Sakura all smiling was something different the school has ever seen. Practitcally skipping to class, she remembered how a certain Uchiha lightened up everytime he, Naruto and herself hung out. She took her seat in her usual middle window seat, and kept replaying the promise over and over again._

_"Sakura Haruno, please report to the principles office." She did as she was told, this was nothing new to her. In her first week of school, they called her for the first three days to see how she was adapting to the new school. After the first report card, she was called in once a week, she had been accepted to their "advanced classes," her uncle there by her side had imediately agreed. He told her, having been accepted was the highest honor. So wanting to make them proud of her, she accepted; not knowing what she was being signed up for._

_It was her first week in advanced classes, and it was mandatory to go through afternoon classes, even night classes depending on which association she was accepted to. For the overall advanced program, she had to take two afternoon classes and three night classes. After her first month, she was given a project. It was then she learned to kill off her emotions. Her project, going into the school, to preform a trust agreement._

_Turns out, it was to have her memories erased. But today was different. She had them back, and she would do anything to keep it like that. Opening the door, she smiled at the receptionist, who took a double take at the smile. Sakura laughed at the action and continued back on her way to the principle's office._

_"Haruno,"_

_"Hello Sir."_

_"Care to explain yourself?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You," he said as if being herself was a problem. "You're happy. As a student in the advanced program, you're supose to rid yourself of these hinderances."_

_"But Sir, I mean no har-"_

_"Haruno, just go to the tactics teacher right now. I'll send word while you're on your way. He'll have your punishment ready."_

_"Sir. I'm serious! I'll carry-"_

_"HARUNO! NOW!" She knew this battle she couldn't win. She just continued towards the stairs down to the basement. Her tactics teacher was not impressed and kept his word to the principle._

_"Haruno, this will hurt. So bear with it."_

_"Hai."_

_After the small pinch, she fell asleep. Hours of nothing but darkness she returned. No smile. No emotions. No memories. She came back her usual self. Cold, heartless, blunt yet sharp. A prized pupil. She asked her tactics teacher what happened, he looked down at her with worried eyes, yet something else had caught her attention. A small voice._

_"Sakura-chan~"_

_"Sensei, did you say something?"_

_He blinked, "No Haruno, I didn't." He paused at her, and continued. "I'll see you tonight. Come prepared for gorilla warfare."_

_"Hai."_

_She went back to class, and continued on with her day. Apparently she had no idea why people were staring at her more than usual. She thought nothing of it, and advanced on with her normal schedual. A voice had caught her attention during math._

_"Sakura, what's your next mission?"_

_"what?"_

_"You were called in remember?" The young boy looked at her with a worried stare._

_"Uhmm, no mission, it was just to tell me about tonights class."_

_"Oh, alright. What about it."_

_"Gorilla warfare."_

_"Okay, thanks. I'll see you at break. You need to tell me about this person who I'd be great friends with apparently?"_

_"What?"_

_"You were excited this morning."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about Gaara," her tone was serious and harsh. Gaara had known something was up. So he left to head to class, to leave the pinkette with her own thoughts to get herself ready for the night's class._

_[End]_

"Sakura, do you have any of your memories left."

"Not so much. Only that I remember losing them, and the one of the day I left," she smiled before adding. "I have started to remember people though Shisou. Why else would I have remembered Naruto and the others."

"That's good to hear. Why haven't you forgotten me?"

"You were an advanced program teacher. I couldn't afford to forget my lessons."

"I see, so you're nothing but a tool to them."

"Hai"

"Then why'd you come back?"

"Konoha University. I came back to go to the best medical program the country has to offer."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can remember," Tsunade's face created a slight frown. "Alright, just remember you can always come in if something comes up."

_Ding_ "Announcements before the bell," Ino's voice filled the school. Don't forget that the last is coming up. Hurry up and get your tickets AND YOUR DATES! Ladies that special dress too. It'll be next next friday May the 20th so don't procrastinate!"

"Don't forget this school Final Drama Production. Casting audition sign ups are along the Main Board by the office. Sign ups end this friday, so get on it quick."

"Sports Assembly is on June 14th. Bring your family and friends; remember its ten dollars a ticket though. Excess information is on both Gym Boards."

"End of afternoon announcements; have a great day SASUKE-KUN~" Karin's voice rang.

The two in the office just laughed, waiting for the quintaplit to leave the office. The teasing and annoying voices faded out, and she said her goodbyes to her old sensei. Heading straight back to her class, she went back to Biology to get her books. Shizune smiled as she returned to the class.

"Sakura, there's no homework for todays class."

"Thank you sempai."

"No problem," she paused before opening the door. "I hope everything's okay."

"Hai Shizune. Thank you though." They smiled and left their separate ways. Sakura thought about her current situation at the school. She knew she had caused quite the commotion around the school. Her family name was circulating with the teachers and girls, as well as her close friendships with Naruto and Sasuke along with her long "lost friends", as well as a couple of new girlfriends. She was one of the school's hottest girls, but she didn't act like them, which made her more likaeable.

_'A good first day of school huh.'_

_**'Quite impressive if you ask me.'**_

_'I wasn't asking. Oh there's Naruto.' _Before her inner could retort to that, she made a bee line to her best friend.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey," he smiled.

"What happened in the office?"

"What? How do you know about that? It wasn't announced."

"Sasuke texted me."

"Ohh, uhmm," she wavered for a moment; "I'll tell you tonight."

"Alright, anyways, I'll be there around seven. Need a ride?"

"Thanks," she looked around to see if Temari or Tenten were near by. Seeing them not around the front, she added, "but I gotta go. You know I have plans remember."

"Yea yea yea. Come on, I'll just drag Sasuke and Neji."

"Thanks, but could you drop me off before them?"

"Yea, no problem." Naruto waved at the two quiet guys as they were already leaning against Naruto's car. They got in, and the world inside them was really quiet. No one said a word, or made a sound. The black car made a soft stop once they reached Sakura's house.

"See ya Sakura-Chan!"

"Thanks for the ride Naruto! Bye guys," they waved and headed for Nejis.

Once in the safety of her own home, she darted up for her room and got ready for her little hang out with her new friends. She went with something casual for the mall, black shorts, white tank and a red varsity jacket with an 'S' on part of the left chest area. She tied her hair up and redid her eyeliner.

After getting ready, she met up with Temari at school gates and waited for Tenten to arrive. She got there with Temari wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, a violet over the shoulder top that read UMAD? in black printing. She wore her hair up in her usual style with four pigtails.

"What time did you get here?"

"I just got here a few moments before you."

"Alright, so which mall are we heading to?"

"Ahaha, that's up to Tenten," they laughed for a while knowing it'd be some place that the other girls didn't go to. Not long after did she finally arrive with her silver convertable. Her hair was down in soft waves, a cute grey summer dress with a light leather jacket.

"Come on guys, we're going out of Konoha for this," the two got in quickly as TGIF by Katy Perry was blasting on the radios.

"Where?"

"Kuma" the girls stared at her with dropped jaws.

"Ten, that's like an HOUR DRIVE!"

She just smirked at them and said as she drove off, "pft, you really aren't a 'Rich Girl' huh are you Haruno?"

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"You know I'm pretty close with the Hyuugas," Temari's eyebrows raised.

"What about it?"

"Just wait," and they were infront of open area in the middle of a small forest. A small white helicopter showed up as the two girls were shocked.

"We'll be there in 15 mins," they got into the helicopter and flew over to Kuma. As they glanced towards the ground, the four o'clock hustle and bustle of the main streets of the small city gave a warm glow to their cheeks.

Not long they were finally walking the long busy corridors of store after store. They stopped into Cosmo, a fabulous dress store that had Tenten as their loyal customer for every special occassion that came up for her. Now Sakura and Temari began to sign up for their own membership card for discounts and dibs on the finest dresses they had in stock. They had one main objective, look for something to wear for the Last Dance.

They focused on finding eachother dresses first before hitting up the dressing rooms. Each one scavanged for their dream dresses but kept an eye for something the others would like. Tenten already had six dresses on her arm while the other two had three or four. They helped eachother out in picking the ones they absolutely loved on eachother. They smiled happily and left Kuma with big smiles on their faces.

Finally arriving at her front steps bundled with a few bags of shopping, she fumbled with her house keys. Groaning as she dropped her keys, she dropped her bags just to pick them up again.

"Need help with that?" A hooded figure asked as his cold hands touched hers.

"Oh, uhm thanks," she saw him smile and knew instantly. "That was really sweet of you... Naruto-kun." He smiled even bigger.

"Heh, you're late."

"I am? It's only-" she stretched her arm out just to see the time on her watch. The big hand was at the three. "Ooopies."

He laughed, "Sakura-chan, it's alright." He grabbed two of her bags and led her inside. After placing the bags into her room he just sat on her bed watching her two creamy legs walk back and forth between her closet and the bed.

"So, what'd you want to do since you're here?"

"I don't know," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stared at her green eyes. He leaned into her and stopped before their lips could touch, but close enough to feel eachothers breath. "Just remember, I'm taking you to the Last Dance."

She blushed remembering their bet at gym. She looked away, hiding her embarrassment. "Are you sure you want me as your date?"

His left hand reached for her chin to make her face him again; he leaned into her just a bit to kiss her cheek. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a Haruno, and I'm sure everybody heard what Sasuke said to your damn fanclub."

"Ahaha, yea," he shurgged it off and started to lean on his arms still looking at the beauty before him. "I don't care what others say about you, but when they do talk about you at the dance, it will be about how lucky I was to get a date like you to the dance."

She blushed and walked downstairs as he followed, "You hungry?"

"Yea, you?"

"Ramen?"

"YAY! SAKURA-CHAN!" As she worked around the kitchen, Naruto sat on the kitchen island watching her prepare four instant ramen cups. She looked at him from time to time, expecting her blonde friend to say something, but everytime she glanced at him he would wear his trade mark goofy fox smile. She blushed when she was finally finished, his face was smitten as his excitement rose for his ramen.

"So, why did you want to come over today?"

"Sasuke texted me remember?"

"Yea, but that was after you invited yourself over Naruto."

"Oh," he paused and just stared at the ramen that was across from his island.

"Aha, well," he looked at her with a gentle smile. "I wanted to spend time with you. Just you."

She blushed and turned to face the ready to eat ramen. She smiled, but the memory raced over again in her mind.

_"Naruto!" The little girl cried out for her friend throwing her arms around his neck. The boy let go of his mother's hand and hugged her; fearing that she would disappear therefore hugging her tighter._

_"Saki-chan! D-Don't G-G-Gooo!" He cried._

_"Sakura, we have to leave," the pinkette's uncle said._

_Her arms loosened from his neck, and they just stared at eachother. The three year olds, looked desperately at eachother to find any miracle that could help her stay with him. But miracles never worked on her side since he lost her father._

_"Naruto," he saw the tears that slid down her face, and he soon felt his own. _

_"Sakura-chan," it was hard for him to smile. He tried to reassure her that everything would be the same between them. He reached for the leather strap around his neck and lifted it over his head for her to reach._

_"It's for you," she looked at it through her tear covered eyes. "Never forget me. And I promise..."_

She turned around to face him, blush still visible. She handed him his ramen purposely having her hands linger on his for a while. She smirked and backed away slowly as Naruto helped himself into digging into the food of his life.

"Aha, Naruto-kun;" She went back in between his legs and moved her thumb up to whipe a little droplet of soup on his mouth. She did so, slowly and observed his reactions to her sudden touch.

He stopped vaccuuming up the ramen and looked at her with wide eyes. His chewing was silenced and quickly swallowed. His blue eyes wide with nervousness and anxiety. As she closed in, his hands were still, holding his bowl of ramen. Surprised as ever, he dropped the bowl.

"I'm SOOO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto," she laughed. "I got it, don't worry." She said lifting the hand that was carrying his bowl. _'Phew, saved.'_ And the unexpected happened.

ACHOOOO!

He sneezed right infront of her.

She whiped her face off and just laughed at how stupid he could be. Naruto looked at her, surprised again by her. He thought she would be mad, but her face said it all. She was beautiful. He joined in with the laugh and continued to eat.

"Aha, Naruto;" he looked up still vaccuuming his ramen. "You are still as unpredictable as you were when we were younger I see."

"Aha, gomen Sakura-chan," they cleaned up after he finished his last bowl.

After they cleaned up, they headed into the living room and decided to watch a few movies. After watching Rush Hour 3 and Friends With Benefits, they talked as the tv rolled whatever was on.

"Hey uhmm, Naruto," he stared into her pools of green and gave her a confused look.

"Yea?"

"Well, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yea, what is it? You know you can always come to me."

"I know," she got up from her position of lying on his chest and into an upright position facing him. "This is going to be pretty hard to understand, and I understand if it's too much, but I trust you enough to let you know what happened in Suna."

Dumbfounded, he said, "It still won't change us."

She blushed, "thank you."

"Anyways, when I left; we were attacked mid way into the journey. It was afterall just me and my uncle. They left after my uncle looked near death, but they left with cuts and bruises too. My uncle did all the fighting, and just shrugged it off as he pulled something out of his coat; it was a vile with a pink liquid and after drinking it he looked ready to go. After that, we reached Suna and I had to get into school the following day."

"School... AT THE AGE OF THREE?!"

"Naruto! Too loud, and yea."

"Ouch, what was it like?"

"Aha, I'm getting to that. You see, School at the age of three was basic learning. I learned how to read and write. As school progressed when I was five I learned how to read and finish the first Harry Potter on my own as well as simple first aid. Once I got into Middle School-ish level, we were already learning stuff that would have normally been taught a year or two older than our actual grade. They also made me go into "Advanced Classes"."

"No wonder you're so smart Sakura-chan!"

"Well, through their schooling yes, but "Advanced Classes" isn't exactly what it is. You see, Advanced Classes are for the selected students by the teachers and principles of the afternoon classes. Those classes taught me how to take care of myself. I learned how to fight, defend and handle a weapon."

She noticed how his face became troubled and distant.

"I.. I was worked as a tool. You see, I learned some stuff for medicine, but they took away something of mine." She paused to try and read the blonde. "They took away my memory."

"Wait? What? Then how do you remember us?"

"It felt familiar, but the only thing I really did remember was your name, and something else."

"What?" Now very curious his eyes lit up with excitement.

She leaned in close, slowly infront of his lips and then moved to his ear and whispered.

"I'll never tell."

"NEHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Like hell it is!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"No Naruto, I'm not telling you!"

"Okay, but answer this," she looked back at him noticing his uneasiness. "How did you become.. uhmm yenno. Like how you acted at school when Sasuke made you that deal...?"

"Advanced Classes. I was given missions to gain information and tend to the most severe injuries in other towns and cities. You can say, being a female has it's advantages of getting information," she said with a wink.

"Aha," he laughed nervously. "That explains it. You're pretty good. Made Kiba go in overdrive."

"Ahaha! I remember that. I didn't mean to, honestly."

"Are you still... a virgin?"

"Yea," she hitted him and smiled. "You of all people know I'm waiting."

"Well, it's good to know, you're still in there."

"Ahah, feels good to be back, but it's still pretty hard when my memories were erased."

He got up, and nudged himself closer to the girl. She was looking down at the table infront of her that kept the m&m's and popcorn away from the two of them. When he seemed happy with his closeness, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her that it was okay.

"Sakura-chan," she looked at him. "It's going to be fine. Look at how you remembered Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba. You'll be fine."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Hey, you can always count on me. DATTEBAYO!" They laughed and continued to watch whatever was on tv. They snuggled next to eachother, and continued to talk.

"Sakura-chan," now it was his turn to talk.

"Hm?"

"Well, you know about yesterday morning, and earlier today, and at my place."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to, it's just..."

"It's like you have a different self on the inside huh?"

"Sort of."

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry too. It's just-"

"You're different Sakura-chan. You make me go crazy and not like my usual awesome self."

'Cute,' she thought.

"Ahaha, awesome self huh? Hard to believe neh."

"Ahaha, alrights. Whatever you want Sakura-chan."

They continued like that, and at around eleven, Naruto decided to stay at her place. His conversation with his mom was funny none the less. Full of "yes mom" "I know mom" "yes, I know" "I will" "yes" and finally, "alright mom, good night. I love you too."

"Aww, Naru-chan loves his mommy."

"Hey! She's the one that took care of you, don't go dissing momma Uzumaki," he said proudly.

"I wouldn't dare to."

They raced to the washroom to brush their teeth, had a small water fight and Naruto made fun of Sakura as she began to wash her face with her current face wash that made her look bright orange as it dried on her face.

"NARUTO!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gomen Sakura-chan! You just look soo funny. Like an inside out grapefruit!"

Enraged at the blonde, she began to hit him. "GAHHH! NARUTO!"

"Neh neh Sakura-chan. I was just kidding," the hitting seized as he walked out the door. "Either way, you're already beautiful." Sakura blushed pink just to match her hair.

_'What the hell... Why am I turning red?'_

_**'Idiot! Your heart's telling you something."**_

_'EH? What could it possibly be telling me?"_

_**'Wow... you're a Baka!'**_

_'Hey! Not my fault.'_

_**'Yea, I blame Suna for making you so... emo.'**_

_'RUUUDE! And I am NOT emo.'_

Getting back to reality, she washed her face clean of her soapy armor and headed to her room to find Naruto staring at some of her pictures. The photo collage was full of memories, when Naruto and Sakura were three on the slide together, the Nami-Uchi-Haru trio the day before she left; a thirteen year old Sakura with Tsunade, Sakura next to some red head with a Kanji tattoo on his forehead both with no emotions, and then some solo pictures of herself. The most recent one looked to be a picture of Sakura wearing a fitted white dress with a sweetheeart neckline that came down to her mid thigh. Her pink trousles in soft curls and a smile bright enough as he held up her trophies, plaques and medals.

"That was the Awards Banquet held at Suna High just before I left."

"What did you get?"

"Too many to count."

He looked at her surprised, but encouraged her to go on anyways.

*Sigh,"Well two trophies, one was for MVP Basketball, the other Most Valuable Dancer," Naruto gave her a look.

"You'll see at the dance this friday," he responded with a smile and she continued.

"Three second place trophies, all for singing. Singing, guitar and singing, and piano and singing. Hmm, five plaques for first place finishes for basketball, two firstplace plaques for volleyball, my ribbons for track along with my time, medals and some stuff for academics and another plaque for TOP advanced student."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed. "NANI!?"

"Sorry... you feel intimidated now?" She giggled.

"Aha, you wish. I just hope you don't get hurt at school," he laughed scratching his neck nervously.

*Sigh,"Naruto-kun, you should know I'm able to take care of myself."

"Yea I know," they were both now sitting on her bed.

"We should get some rest, it's 11:10 right now. We have school."

"Hai hai."

She went into the bed first and Naruto got into the bed with her after. About to argue about his bed being on the other side of the hallway, she was silenced by his snores. She turned around to see him with a white sleeveless and orange boxers that had "RAMEN" written all over it. He was even wearing his sleeping hat that looked like a panda was eating his head.

_'Cute,'_ she thought while brushing some of his blonde bangs away from his closed eyes. She leaned in and gave him a delicate kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Baka."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! HELLO HELLO! (SHINee song's Hello went off as her alarm.)

She groaned as her heavy arm searched around her bed side table. Anxious for it to stop ringing, her groaning got louder and her arm eventually slapped skin.

"Hm?"

_'What the heck?'_ She turned around to find her hand welcomed by blonde fur and half of a tan forehead. Naruto was fast asleep, the contact wasn't enough for him to wake up. She giggled a bit and headed towards her washroom, but first making a stop at her drawers for her undergarments.

She sighed looking at the figure in her bed before closing the door, "that baka."

Her shower was quick, but just enough to get herself done. She dried off and put on underwear and opened the door as quietly as she could. Her towel covered her for the most part, and her uniform hung from the handle of her closet just a few steps away from where she was.

"Nhnnn...,"Naruto groaned, and Sakura tried her best to stiffle a laugh.

After quickly pulling her dressshirt over her shoulders, she walked over to the bed, and gently shook the blonde to wake up.

"Naruto? Wake up." Nothing.

"Naruto-kun, I have a surprise for you." Nothing. Again.

She tried the motherly approached. "NARUTO! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Nothing. Again.

"Naruto-kun," she smiled devilshly and bent towards his easier but made sure she would be the first thing he would wake up to.

"I'm going to take a bath in ramen, wana join?" He bolted straight up, to see the love of his life smirking wearing what only looked to be a dress shirt.

"Neh Sakura-chan," his face began to turn a red. He edged himself to the side of the bed and sat down so she stood somewhat in between his shorts. His arms reached for her tiny waist and gravity worked with him in pulling her down.

"That's quite the dress up neh?" It was now her turn to blush. She got up quickly and threw him his bag and a towel.

"Hurry up so we can pick the guys up. If I'm still not in here, I'll be downstairs. Breakfast isn't exactly a big deal for me, so sorry if there isn't any." He was then hoisted up by the girl and thrown across the room into the washroom.

_'She's got quite the strength.'_

_**'Heh, you got that right.'**_

_'Who said that?'_

_**'In do time Kit. In do time.'**_

_'Okay... Whatever.'_ And he went onto his usual shower routine while the girl behind the door remained quiet except for the music that went on as she was busying herself for the morning.

She looked at herself in the mirror, happy that today she had a class with her former sensei and no gym, meaning no sweating. She sighed to herself as she glanced at the red numbers and knew it had to be simple. She took her curler and just curled her pink locks outwards creating that waterfall effect. She began to apply eyeliner, winging it out at the ends and a small amount of mascara. She kept her face fresh without foundation and a bit of lipgloss. She still had to play the part, it was still fun to make the young Uchiha suffer anyways.

Happy with her results, she made a face and played with her hair. However she was too busy with herself to notice the blonde behind her with his school pants riding low on his hips, messy hair and the school shirt no wear to be found but a torso of a god in full view. His abs muscular and toned, his arms built but lean enough to be sexy. His dashing blue eyes filled with amusement and a killer smile that could light up any room.

"Like what you see Saki-chan?" She regained her composure but simply replayed what she saw just moments ago.

Walking towards him, she let her hand feel up his chest and her index finger slide down his torso. "My oh my, I bet your little fangirls would die to be in my position."

"Same goes for your boys Saki-chan," he said grabbing hold of her waist and pulled her to him to close the distance. With one hand, he delicately placed it under her chin, just so their eyes could meet.

"You know, if anyone else was in this position, I'd rather not say what I would do," the blonde stated slowly getting lost in her emerald eyes.

She smirked, and got out of his hold but only to be back in his arms her back now having that chilling contact with his body.

"Quite the tease huh?" Her neck shivered under the almost unnoticeable breeze.

"Naruto," she said remaining unfazed. "Hurry up, we got school in fifteen miuntes." She walked away and breathed again once her feet took the lead on the stairs. Once out of his view she exhaled and managed to calm down the bass drum she called a heart.

_'What the fuck was that?'_ She thought before taking care of her bag. She decided she would make their lunches, due to the lack of time, it was just going to be rice, some vegetables and some nicely cut pieces of chicken.

_'Now this is wayy better than all the ramen Naruto's been eating,'_ she giggled at the thought.

"Sakura-chan! Let's head out now!" The voice appeared as the body came down the steps. His shirt was nicely tucked in with the sleeves rolled up. His grey pants hung low on his hips and his sweater hung on his messenger bag. The red ribbon hung from his right arm and his blonde hair was just as messy and spiky as ever.

"Kay, by the way Naruto," she handed him the bento box, which he kindly took with a smile. "It's your lunch; don't you dare trade it for ramen."

He leaned in gently and said to her without losing her eyes, "Sakura-chan made me lunch, I wouldn't ever trade that away." She blushed at the comment.

They made their way to Naruto's house, well more like garage and hopped into his black sports car. Happy with her position, she turned up the volume and headed towards Sasuke's house. The car ride there was short and silent in an eery way. They haven't said a word to each other, not that it minded to the blonde, but the pinkette just thought it was a bit awkward.

"Morning Uchi-kun!"

"Oh, morning Sakura," the younger Uchiha replied, before opening the door that would usually be his place to sit.

"Neh Dobe"

"Nani?

"No offence, but why is Sakura-san in my seat?"

"Huh? Oh, ahaha," Naruto laughed. "You're missing me already huh?"

Sasuke froze, "eh, don't think you're so high and mighty Dobe." He walked to the back and sat there while they drove off to get the Hyuuga.

"Hn,"

"Ah, Uchiha-san," Neji said with an amused smile. "Nice to see you were kicked off of your "Second Place" seat neh?"

"Hn," the other just laughed at his gumpiness.

"Neh Uchi-kun," she said with a smile. "You should of just took your punishment with your ego and pride. Now you have to take your punishment by flirting with Yamanako and losing your place with the number of fans."

"Hn."

"Neh, not my fault Uchi-chan," she playfully giggled.

By the time they were making fun of Sasuke, they had arrived at school. Their usual spot was adorned by many girls, waiting for them by their respective doors. However once the only female came out of Sasuke's door, the screams and cheers were quickly traded in for screams for a different reason.

"WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"WE WANT OUR HERO!"

"OUR PRINCE!"

"WHERE IS OUR SEX GOD!" And many more. They were soon screaming about being pushed away by the girl's own fans.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"MY BELOVED!"

"OUR GODDESS!"

"THE GODS' HAVE MISPLACED THEIR SEX GODDESS!"

"I'D LOVE TO TAKE YOU AWAY!" But through their attempts at trying to get a response from the blank Haruno, she simply began to walk for the door in hopes of getting out of this trauma. She felt a hand on a shoulder, she quickly grabbed in and tried a manuver to flip the guy over her shoulder. She quickly stopped the momentum once she saw brown hair gathered together in a ponytail.

"I'm soo sorry Pineapple!" He brushed out the invisible dirt from his uniform and regained his usual sense of composure and intellegence.

"Sorry, I just thought you could walk with me rather than your troublesome fanboys. Here," he held out an earphone. "Just so you have an excuse not to be bothered."

She took it, but to her surprise, there was something odd about it; "Neh, Pineapple..."

"Hm?"

"There's no music."

"I know."

She smiled and started walking with him towards their lockers. Although there was no music as the two walked the halls, it was comforting and relaxing. Her usual diehard fans were around her, but it didn't seem to matter. Maybe when Shikamaru prefered this because he could be in his own little world; with the sounds of reality.

"Well here you are Haruno-sama."

"Knock it off Pineapple," she said giving his a lightharded push.

"Aha," he leaned on Naruto's locker as they continued to talk. "Just making sure our friend isn't mobbed away by those troublesome fans."

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Dogboy," she replied as she emptied out her bag. "What's up?"

"Huh, oh nothing really. Ready for your first day two?"

"Hmm, It seems pretty easy," staring at her schedual. "I mean, I got all but one class with everyone else, it should be fun neh?"

"Aha, thats great! By the way, be prepared for anything during music studies. It may seem like an easy class, but Iruka is damn passionate about music. Chemistry is going to be a bit... Uhmm, Shikamaru; help me out?!"

"You see, Jirayai-sensei is out there, so is Orochimaru, and you already know how Tsunade is."

She sighed, "Aww, I thought today would be a bit easier!"

"NEH SAKURA-CHAN!" A voiced boomed through the halls. "I thought we lost you!"

"Don't worry Naruto," she said sliding into her place under his arms. "Pineapple helped me out."

"Dobe, she can take care of herself."

"There is nothing to worry about," the white eyed young man stated.

"Yea Kyu-kun. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of your little fangirls."

"Oh you think so new girl?" _'Speak of the devil.'_

She turned around to see the Student Council in their tainted glory of hoedom. Ino stood infront of the other three and basked in the light of her presidency, playing with a piece of her blonde hair she sent winks at the young Uchiha.

"Pft, I know so."

"You're in no place to make calls bitch."

She laughed at the name, "Oh contrare Yamanaka; I'd like to know what you got in store behind your fake boobs." Kiba laughed.

"Fine we'll have a dance off tomorrow at lunch. See if you're good enough to be in the squad."

_'Man, they got nothing on me.'_ Sakura thought.

"What! No anything but that," she said sacarsitcally. However the Yamanakas smiled and made their leave with the Hyuuga behind their tail and Tsuki lingering a bit to nod the group goodbye.

"Do you know what you're getting into Pinky?"

"Nope, but it might be fun to watch."

"They're really good, like captains of the Dance Squad since grade eight," from what Choji said, it only added to the excitement she already had.

"Have a video?" They led her to the computer room and checked it out on youtube. Shikamaru typing riduculously fast "Green Leaf High Dance Squad Hype Fest" there were atleast a few that had a decent picture and good view of the stage.

The first video they watched was the one back in grade eight, they were center stage with the squad spread out and had a pretty decent routine. She saw something strange that caused her to laugh.

"Is that... KIBA?" They all couldn't handle it and laughed out loud.

"SHUT UP KAY!"

"Oh my god, that video never gets old!"

"Shut up..." They continued to watch the video and watched the other four years of them competing in Hype Fest. It wasn't that impressive, they did hiphop, locking and popping alright but they got nothing on her.

"Hey are there any videos of you Saki-chan?"

"I think so, but you'd never see me."

"Doubt it," and soon they were watching Sand Beats, Suna High's dance squad. They never went to Hype Fest but they competed in other competitions. They couldn't see anyone with bright pink hair in the videos, but they kept searching even typing "Sakura Haruno" but still only saw Sand Beats videos.

"You guys give up?"

"Were you in those videos?"

"Yea, you just can't tell because we all had to wear wigs."

"Why?"

"It's more intimidating when a crew looks good and can back it up with dancing."

"Here, lets check out their channel."

When they clicked their channel they saw bit and pieces of how their rehearsals went. They even gave out dance lessons. Each member had to give out lessons, Sakura then took control of the mouse and clicked on one when it just showed the crew fooling around, free styling to a bunch of songs.

"Move if you wana..." by the MIMS went on, and it showed a figure dressed in skiny black jeans, white converse and a red hoodie covering their black hair go into some intense pops and locks that went with the beat. The figure then unziped her sweater sexily still to the beat, to reveal her figure. She was wearing a white v neck and her wig in a high ponytail. She went into air flares and flips. She ended her free style with body rolls and a freeze with her on her right hand and her body creating an upside down four.

"Is that really you?" Kiba said with wide eyes, she nodded.

"So, you and that guy were doing all the bboy tricks. I thought it was just another guy."

"If you couldn't tell, everyone else had their hood up genius."

"So, safe to say Pinky's got this in the bag." Neji said putting an arm around her neck while she pulled up the peace sign awkwardly. She laughed it off and the bell rang signaling for E block. The group went inside the auditorium where Iruka held his music class.

"Good Morning students!"

"Morning Iruka-sensei," the class said.

"Well, it's almost time for that summer and you know what that means. A YEAR END CONCERT!" The class cheered while Sakura sat awkwardly unknown of this event, Shikamaru Neji and Sasuke clapping in their seats.

"Oh, I'm being rude, Sakura Haruno, come up and introduce yourself to the class."

She stood up from her seat and waved hello to the class. "Sup, I'm Sakura Haruno and I can't wait to be friends with all of you," she smiled.

"Thank you Sakura, now, before everyone gets hyped up for the big concert I need everyone to do a duet or group song for the class. This project is responsible for half your grade so no slacking Naruto." The class laughed as Naruto scratched his neck in embarassment.

"As I was saying, because it is half your grade, it should be a cover for any song you want, make a music video for it on your opinion of the music. Take note for the lyrics, actual music video, tone and intrumental version. This is due the day before the concert, so thursday."

The class groaned, it was always really busy during the last few months of school. Dance, grades, exams, competitions and graduations. It was just another thing to add to the list on everyone's scheduals.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. I assure you. Now get off to planning!"

"Wait Iruka-sensei! You're forgetting something?" Naruto said jumping up from his seat.

"Oh yea, thank you Naruto!"

Naruto was harshly pulled down back into his seat by the pinkette. "What was he forgetting?"

"Naruto, why'd you do that? We do it every class anyways," Kiba asked.

"Because it's Sakura-chan's first class. It should be her first jam session too."

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto! You're up. Sakura, don't worry; everyone has to do it. It's only a few minutes each class to sing or preform infront of the class."

Naruto walked down the isle and pratically jumped on stage, and fixed the mic to fit his height. He walked over to the drums and began to play a beat, it sounded really good he laughed and called, "PYSCH! Going to try something new."

"That was weird?"

"How was the weird Dog Boy?"

"Well, he always goes to the drums and jams out wildly. But it looks like he's heading to the piano this time."

"Wait! Naruto can read... music?"

"Yea, not all the time though. It's rare when he does though."

The audience was quiet and the keyboard started to make techno music, it was smooth and it held an RNB feel to it. His girls started screaming out his name, he winked at them before taking a glance at the only girl he thought was worth it.

"Girl you are a star, lighting up this place. I cannot explain how I want you now..." His fingers still effortlessly floated among the keys and the song went on. He kept his eyes down and kept going.

"This girls stands out.." The screams got louder and the girls stood at the foot of the stage.

"Could you be my baby? Could you be my lady?" His blue shimmering eyes looked up at the group, and only one really caught his eyes. Sakura blushed hard, to Kiba and Sasuke who were now sitting next to her, it looked like he was singing to her and only her.

_'He's not winning,'_ a certain boy thought.

The blonde laughed on stage, he got up and headed to his friends. He highfived Kiba as he commented on the choice of song and joked about him finally having a heart.

"Thank you Naruto, now;" he looked around the class while the girls went back to their seats. "Sakura, why don't you do a bit for us."

"YEA GO SAKI-CHAN!"

"GO PINKY!"

"SHINE MY YOUTHFUL PRINCESS!"

She laughed but walked very timidly to the stage. She hated being put on the spot. Sure in class it didn't really matter, but there were so many songs to choose, she didn't know which one to pick. The girls stared at her waiting for her to sing. She knew she was being judged by everyone in the room. The girls were mostly followers of Hinata Hyuuga and would tell her if anything went down.

She looked at the equipment on the stage before her. There were the drums Naruto tested out and the keyboard where he jammed out. There was a grand piano across the stage, a bass and guitar, and a violin. She went to the guitars but once she strumed it slightly, she knew it was very much out of tune.

She went to the drums and smiled. There was note on the drums, she knew what she was going to play. Hitting the bass lightly to start the speed of the tempo and her arms took control.

"So you're into all your books and you play your part. Always good to your heart but you never figured out how to love." She smiled at the crowd and the boys instantly gave her their attention.

"... You wish you had a moment that coulda last forever. My specialty is puzzles let me put you back together, how to love..."

Back in the crowd Kiba just stared at the girl singing infront of them. He started to blush like a mad man as he couldn't take his brown eyes away from her. She was singing, but he couldn't hear it. Not because of the fans she just made but because of her warm and gentle presence; but something took him out of his daze.

"Wow, she's amazing." Naruto looked down to the man who said those words. It was completely weird. Why would the Sasuke Uchiha be amazed by her?

"Thank you! I had a great time preforming for you guys." she smiled and took out the note before getting up from her seat.

The blonde saw the smile from his seat. He got butterflies remembering how he did it. Just as Iruka sensei was explaining the project he wrote down something on a post it and carried it up to the drums set. He went in and picked an obvious place for her to see it. Right on the snare, and played a bit so the audience didn't think it was anything really weird.

"So Saki-chan?"

"Kyu-kun, what is it?" She said slyly.

"So, what do you think of the project?"

"Seems like alot of work if you ask me," she winked.

"Well, did you get my note?" Naruto at this point was blushing, he didn't know what to do if she refused.

She pretended to think about it and played with a lock of her curled hair, pursed her lips and blinked back to him. she took the note out of her breast pocket and looked at the yellow paper.

_"Saki-chan, I would write you a symphony if you could please be my melody. Be my partner?_

_BTW, I was kidding about writing you a symphony.A song maybe, but not a damn opera."_

She laughed at his anxious espression. She surveyed her work and figured he suffered enough to know her answer. She bent down to gather her bag and looked back at him; pulling out a pen and a notebook she wrote something quickly and showed him the page.

_"As long as I'm picking the song."_

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way Saki-chan."

"Class settle down! Just because school will be over in a month or so doesn't mean you get to slack off." Tsunade's voice boomed over the murmer of students.

"Haruno, up in the front and introduce yourself." Sakura walked up and noticed she had the whole student council in the class. She waved and smiled, "Hey, the name's Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you all."

The three girls were talking while she introduced herself. Words like "bitch" "fake" "whore" "spoiled" and "dumb" were heard by the entire class. Heads turned to them while Sakura stood there still emotionless and almost unaware of what they just said.

_"She's such a __**fake**__. Who would know that Hiro's daughter was a __**spoiled whore."**_

_"I know, what a __**dumb bitch**__. She doesn't even deserve to be here."_

Although her training did come in handy, it was still not enough because words could still pierce the heart. She walked back to her seat which was now between Naruto and Sasuke. Infront of her was Kiba and Choji and behind her was Neji, Shikamaru and Temari. She was suppose to sit on the edge by the window, but it seemed like her friends thought it'd be better to be surrounded by them. She nodded with a soft thank you and got her stuff together.

"Sakura, you're going to be my assistant for the class, and hopefully the rest of the year," she smiled and Sakura got back up in front of the class but was held back as someone had grabbed her arm.

"Be careful okay. And Tsunade's sort of really strict and out there."

"Nothing I haven't handled before Kyu-kun," she smiled and headed back to her former teachers right hand.

"Okay Sakura, seeing since you know how I do things, today's class is just about pressure points. You remember where those are right?" The pinkette nodded and the blonde went to face the class once more.

"Alright class, hush up! Today's class is about pressure points."

Tsunade went on about the lesson and while she had Sakura point out the pressure points in one's body. For this experiment, Sakura was Tsunade's dummy and pressed her points. However, because of her training, she managed to stay awake.

"This is how it's suppose to be done, Naruto Namizake, come to the front please."

"No problem Baa-chan!"

"NARUTO!" Once in arm's reach he was sent flying to the back of the wall. Fortunatly Tsunade's room is her actual room and has walls that could withstand her powerful punches. Naruto's body twitched and out from the rubble he walked back to the front but with a round of laughter as he limped back.

"Naruto, what have I told you about disrespect?" She said with a stern face.

"Sorry sorry. Okay," he faced sakura and smiled.

"Sorry about this Naruto," but before the young man could respond he felt numb and just dropped to the floor and slept.

"Man, he's still loud when he's asleep!" Kiba exclaimed making the entire class roar with laughter.

Sakura giggled as the went to pick up the boy and brought him to the nurse's room while the class partnered up and tried to do it on eachother. Poor Neji and Sasuke, they had to fend off their fan girls and surprisingly did the excersize right.

Once closing the door, she picked up the blonde and positioned him on her back. It wasn't as hard, sure he vaccuumed up ramen like no tomorrow but her training came in hand during these times. He was still out cold when they reached Shizune's office and apparently the woman had a block to teach, so Sakura had to tend to him by herself.

She checked vital organs and was glad to know she didn't accidentally hit something else or damage his head while he hit the floor. Naruto stirred as her hand stayed by his cheek. Groaning, she giggled. He did have a case similar to ADD, could never pay attention without having a strong motivation to keep it going.

"Sakura-chan."

That got her attention. She moved closer and whipped the sweat off of his forehead. She took a long meaningful glance at his features. Behind the lids, were those bright beautiful cerculean eyes that sparkled as he smile. That same smile could brighten anyone's day and his cute little three whisker marks on each cheek. She stroked his cheek along with his whiskers earning a purr from the blonde.

"Sakura-chaaan," _'Oh shit.'_

"Sorry Naruto! You passed out after the excersize."

"Eh! Thats sooo embarrassing!" Naruto complained. "What'd you do because I passed out and wasn't really paying attention to Baa-chan."

"BAKA! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO FOLLOW MINA-"

"Whoa, calm down Sakura-chan! I was paying attention to you, and I absolutely hated how those skanks overtalked you, but I admired the way you took it like it was nothing." She was silenced and he went on. "I really care about you and never forgot you."

She held on tightly to his hand and smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto."

He blushed, "anything for you Sakura-chan."

Third period began and they were reunited with their respective classmates. She came in late due to Naruto's encounter with pressure points, and the first impression she had of Orochimaru-sensei couldn't be more... weird.

"Haruno Ssssakura!" His grey eyes widened with excitement as she walked in. "With you in my classsss, it issss bound to be a ssssurprissse."

"Uh, thank you... Oro-chima-ru-sensei...?" She recited off her schedual paper. She stood there awkwardly mouthing "Help me!" and "What do I do now?" to Sasuke and Shikamaru who just sat in their seats laughing at her.

"Haruno-sssssan. You can take your ssssseat nexxxxxt to SSSSuigessstu," He gestured to the seat in the third row infront of Sasuke but next to some guy with silver hair and had piercing blue eyes. They weren't exactly bright like Naruto's but they were like the ocean, a deep sea blue.

"Sup Haruno!" He smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Uhm, Hey. Sakura's just fine and Suigestu right?" Offering her hand.

He took it and laughed, "Alrights. Sorry about Orochimaru-sensei."

She giggled in return, "nah, it's alright I guess. I mean, it was quite the first impression. Does he do that with all his "s's" or is it just an act?"

"No," he tilted his head back as if to lounge in the chair. It was then Sakura got a clear look at him. He too had a lean body, palish blue skin and had toned arm muscles. He looked at her with his blue eyes and said, "he's got a strong obsession with snakes ever since he was little apparently. Don't worry about it, you get used to it."

_**'Hmm, seems like the type I could practice my flirting with?'**_

_'Really?'_

_**'Yea, why not? I mean look at him,'**_

_'Nothing I haven't seen before Inner.'_

_**'Whatever you say Girl.'**_ She smirked at the boy and he returned

Class went on, and after speeding through her AP Physics homework, she turned around to talk to her friends and two new found friends. There was Suigestu Mizu and Juugo Ji. Juugo looked like one of those big guys with the big arms for muscles and same thing for his legs, but to be honest, he was a total softie. A real sweetheart.

"Neh, Sakura-san," Juugo started. "Can I get your number?"

She thought about it for a while, and they didn't seem like the obsessed fanboy type. She looked at the Uchiha for any look of approval in his face knowing he knew them because of the grade eight homeroom competition. The three of them had been in homeroom together and had great time getting to know eachother and kicking Naruto's homeroom (with Shikamaru and Kiba) in the competition.

"Hn," he replied with a small smile.

"Okay, here you go." She smiled and gave them the number she gave to most of her fanboys. The phone was back in her locker and vibrated non stop b/c of the over flow of obsessed guys.

_'I hope they don't mind,'_ Sakura thought, but she knew she always checked the texts just to see if anyone was decent enough to actually have a normal conversation with. She got their numbers too and placed them in her real phone. She then turned to Sasuke and Shikamaru and wasted the rest of class just talking about Tsunade's Health Class after she and Naruto left.

"KARIN DID WHAT?!"

The whole class looked up to see the trio blushing from embarassment, but they quickly went on with their day after Shikarmaru's trade mark. "You're such a troublesome woman."

"Anyways, Karin went behind Sasuke and TRIED to grope him, but Sasuke hit her pressure point and she just fell."

Sakura laughed so hard she was practically having a fit. "OK ok ok ok," she started trying to calm her breathing. "And what did miss royal pain in the ass do?"

"Ugh, Ino latched onto me and it was hard to reach her pressure points cause she kept swinging on me. It was hard with her moving everywhere."

"Yea, so Choji went to her and hit straight in the head. She K. for a while but got right back up in the middle of her coucil."

"Poor you. You're Uchiha pride must be severely injured."

"Hn."

The two continued to tease the man but it was a little harder if all he did was ignore you in repsonse. None the less however, the block ended and break began. The two groups were reunited at their lockers and headed to their next class in the Science department. The teacher was already their and it seemed that the group of boys were very comfortable with this teacher; well from how it looked from her view.

"HEY SENSEI!"

"What is it Gaki," he replied not looking up from his computer. "Sort of in the middle of something."

The boys just placed their book in a group at the front, leaving a place for Sakura to leave her own. She stared at the boys who were now huddled together at the man's computer desk. He had not noticed her and at first she didn't mind, but what was weird is how they sat so quietly as oppse to their normal high active selves. She walked over and realized that they were watching Suna's Senior Basketball games over the past few seasons. The camera then moved to the crowd and in the stands she saw a blur of pink and some pain began to erupt in her head and heart.

"Na-Naruto," she managed to moan out before grabbing someones shoulder to hold her weight.

"Sakura-chan!"

_"Sakura?"_

Naruto hurriedly rushed to her side as Kiba was pulled down due to the fact that she dragged him down with her. With the group now focused on her, the grey haired man watched to see how this event would unfold. From what he could tell just hearing the blonde whiskered boy say her name, she had meant alot to all of them. The name felt familiar on the tip of his tongue.

"Saku...ra?" He whispered to himself.

Back with the pink haired girl, the memory of that day resurfaced breaking out some memories of her own.

_**'Dont fight it, it will subside once you ride out.'**_

_'Uhmm, that's a little hard since it hursts like going to into damn labour.'_

_**'Ride it out, and besides, how would you know something like that?'**_

_'Can it inner!'_

Her inner faded away and the memories seemed to resurface of her time in Konoha.

_"PINEAPPLE!"_

_"Twowblesome Pinky, whaddo you want?" the little boy said._

_"Kyu-kun and Uchi-chan and Doggy are over there!" She exclaimed pointing out to the field that dipped down. Grabbing his hand she dragged him over but stopped once they heard soft sobs._

_"Pineapple?"_

_"Was dat you?" Sakura shook her head for a no. They went to follow the sound and came across a little chubby boy with red swirls on his face holding a bitten chocolate bar in both his hands. Sakura kneeled down to the little boy and hugged him._

_"Dis is what my daddy did when evr I cwied."_

_His sniffling subsided, and his his cheeks began to brighten. He began to look at his candy bar and held some out for the young girl. He looked around and found his bestfriendstanding behind the pinkette looking up at the clouds. _

_It was then Shikamaru said,"don't geeve up Choji."_

_Sakura's eyes lit up. "Chocho?"_

_"Cho-ji."_

_"Cho-Cho."_

_The tubby boy shook his head and repeated, "CHO-JI!"_

_"Ahaha, CHOCHO!"_

_"SAKI-CHAAAAN!" Just then the three the emerald eyed girl mentioned came into view. They had been introduced to eachother and Sakura never left her new friends side._

"Choji, I'm sorry."

The bigboned kid was by her side just like that, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Pinky, it's ok." Tears now forming and threatening to fall out his big brown eyes. He squeezed it again, and Sakura's pain began to subside, but just enough to a migraine.

"Neh, does anyone have advil?" She got up with his hand and hugged Choji as a small thank you. They gave her advil and sat her down. It was then the two strangers got a good look at eachother.

"IT'S YOUUU!" The teacher yelled pointing at the student.

"How the hell do you know me?" She asked.

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of Hiro Haruno and Kayuki Himitsu. You lived with your uncle of the Himitsu family where you-"

"Listen," she cut him off before he could have spill anything more. "I don't need someone to tell me my life story, I already know it. What I don't know is, how the hell do you know me?"

"Touchy sucject huh Haruno?" He walks over to inspect the teenager. "Looks like I've got you in my class now. I could use for information you know that right?"

"What the? For what kind?"

"Ahahah, I guess you haven`t heard of my famous books. The Icha Ich-"

"Funny, I've never heard of them. Can't be as famous as you say Jiraiya sensei," the old man twitched.

"WHY YOU LISTEN HERE GAKI!"

"Stop it you guys," the boy sighed and continued. "You guys are so troublesome."

The two pouted but relaxed otherwised. Jiraiya continued to eyeball her. She was indeed their daughter. It was a shame to know that this little cherry blossom had to move away and get her memories erased, but it seemed like they were returning anayways.

"Haruno,"

"Hm"

"I know you because your old man was like a little brother to me with Minato. Back in college they were freshmen and I was their senior. I helped him out with his studies a much as I could but Tsunade helped him out most of the time. Your father, he was a great man."

She was silent, and like a sponge she soaked up his words. Her fathers memories were limited, but she was so sure that there were more than just ones around the dinner table. She finally looked up to see the old man back on his computer concentrating on something.

"Thank you sensei," she whispered.

With the boys attention back to the screen the pinkette started to wonder why she had a flashback at that moment. Did she really see herself on the screen? Seems like Jiraiya was wondering the samething because as soon as he paused the video, there she was. Pink hair in a high messy bun and collared white shirt with a red sweater and red skirt. It was different from the majority of the students who had a black sweater and had the school's crest on the left chest area, while Sakura's and a few others had the initals SG.

"Sands of the Gourde," Jiraiya whispered and rashly turned to her and glared at the girl.

"So you were also there! No wonder I know you more than just Hiro's daughter!"

"Erosennin? What are you talking about?"

"Gaki listen to me. All of you listen to me. She's part of the Sands of the Gourde. A Class of talented students that-"

"Oh, Sakura told me this. It's how she learned to be so much smarter than everyone else."

"Oh," he glared at her and she returned it with ease. "Is that what she said. I'm sure there's alot more to that. I'm sure she told you _a lot_ more neh Naruto."

She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes, pleading him not to tell anyone of what it really was. "Sensei with all due respect, may we continue with this conversation later?"

"Has the Akatsuki contacted you yet?" He said with a soft voice this time hoping the others wouldn't listen in as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet. They made sure their **tools **weren't intercepted at any point and time during trainging and missions."

"And now?"

"The sands were not happy about my leave, but regardless Akatsuki will be held in the dark."

"Aa, but they got intel everywhere." This made the girl's training kick in. She glanced around the room and her glance landed back on the teacher. "How do you know all this?"

"Don't worry, I'm on your side. I was a teacher there for a while, same time with Tsunade, but you were never in my classes. Tsunade always praised you, saying you were a daughter to her, making you my own."

"Wait, WHAAT?!" Jiraiya laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"You see the Gaki, I'm his godfather, and Tsunade is his godmother. And well, She's my girlfriend."

"Wow, rolling in your fifties and you ain't got a wife yet? Sad."

"Shut up, I haven't found the right time to pop the question, what the hell! Why am I even talking to you?"

"Beats me, but as long as you don't say a word about the Sands, we're good."

"By the way," he started looking at the group of boys playing around with videos of their rival schools. "You could almost put all these guys in danger by coming here."

Her gaze saddened as Naruto's hearty laugh enveloped the classroom. "Believe me, I may have been raised there, but I promise to protect my home."

Jiraiya smiled and soon students piled up into the classroom for AP Chemistry. Turned out that the student council and Temari were all in this class. Jiraiya known for some good hearted comedy and teasing the students made the students excited for his class. Once the second bell rang, his preformance began.

"Sup everyone," the class replied with jokes and hellos. Jiraiya continued, "Well you all know we have a new student so please make her feel welcomed."

She rose up and did an introduction as usual and as usual, the student council (minus one) bitched at her again. She went back to her seat next to Naruto, unfortuneatly the desks were in pairs so Hinata's eyes were scorching from her back.

The class went on, it seemed more pleasing to the pinkette. The way he taught the ciriculum to the class was humourous and understandable, it was impossible to fall asleep. However, when the class had time to get some work done, finishing early wasn't exactly boring.

_Saki-chan! HI! I'm bored._

Sakura looked to her left to see the blonde smiling at her like no tomorrow. She wrote something then passed it right back to him.

_Well looks like somebody's up and alive :P_

"That's mean Saki-chan!" He actually says outloud.

_Pft, atleast I don't have __**pink**__ hair_. Sakura looked at the paper and slapped his arm. He held onto her hand after it fell from there.

_RUUUUDE! Atleast I'm not some hairy beast ;P_

He then pushed her away but still held onto her waist. They continued to play around like that and continued to pass notes to eachother.

_You're so weird Saki... it sounds like sake_

_PFT! whatever flicks your dick Kyu-kun_

_WTF! CORRUPT!_

_Like you aren't with that EROSENNIN as your coach and godfather_

_Pft, whatever be thankful I saved your sorry ass earlier._

_Speaking of asses, nice bum where you from? ;)_

_Oh, you wana be like that huh Saki-chan.  
Congratulations! You've just been voted "the most amazing girl in the room"; your prize is a night with me ;)_

Sakura giggled and wrote down the next note.

_Oh, wow. What a great prize -.-' Is yours a 2inch?_

Naruto shocked and surprised ansered, _no._

_Good, cause I don't get down with one. ;)_ The two laughed and continued anyways.

_I don't need a magic carpet ride to take you over, sideways and under._

_Dissing Aladdin? Shame on you.  
I may not like screamos but I can make you scream "OOH!"_

_Ok Ok Ok, time to turn up the charm_

_Oh, charm. Sorry Kyu-kun but you can't do something you never had._

_AHA, very funny Saki-chan  
If I used spell check it would change "you&I" into "us"_

Sakura blushed and was about to write her rebuttle but the piece of paper slipped out of her hand.

"Hmmm, seems like the two of you seems to be having _chemistry _in my chemistry classes," Jiraiya rose an eyebrow as the class that was busying themselves turned to the two and shot daggers in their direction.

"Care to explain yourselves Naruto? Sakura?"

The two looked at eachother, the note and the towering sensei over them.

"Gomen Jiraiya-sensei," then she whispered; "but I bet you're going to use it for your next volume of for those perverted audiences you target, neh sen-sei."

He shot her a look then ruffled her hair a bit. _'Man, those two.'_ He smiled.

"Well Class, the bell is going to ring soon, so whatever you don't finish now is for homework. You have the rest of-"

_RIIIING!_

"Nevermind. Dismissed. Team stay!"

The class filed out including Sakura who walked side by side with Temari. They stood outside the class to leave the guys alone with their coach. While waiting, the two were surrounded by the "fearsome" student council with the Hyuuga taking lead this time.

"What the hell was that about just now Haruno?" Her voice was stern and you could tell that she was very pissed off.

"Hn," and Temari snickered.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hm?"

"What the fuck! Seriously! You're so GODDAMN ANNOYING!" This time the girl took a lock of her hair into her fist and pulled it so the pinkette had too look at her. Little did they know, hair pulling triggered alot more of mission mode.

White met black. With a smirk, she grabbed her wrist twisted it with one hand and flipped her over. Hinata stumbled back to her posse as they held their own. As they stumbled back, her eyes now a dark green sweared to give no mercy to the Hyuuga and company. However, she was unaware of this and kept going forward to the pinkette.

_**'Stop this right now. Don't go down to their level.'**_

_"They're so damn annoying though."_

_**'You think I don't know that. If Jiraiya-sensei is right, Akatsuki has intel everywhere. You showed too much, take the blow.'**_

_"Hn."_

The Hyuuga came forward and brought her arm back for an intense blow. Whether or not the two were ready for this, it was coming. Sakura didn't even bother to flinch or prepare herself for the obvious punch coming her way. Everyone around thought she was going to dogde it, but once the knuckles hit cheek, her head began to spin.

"SAKURA!"

"What the hell was that about?!" the speaker obviously furious at the abuser, who coward in fear as well as the rest of the crew.

"I'm sorry, it was an acc-"

"FUCK THAT! This was **no** fucking accident."

"Sasuke-kun, wait a min-"

"Hinata," the voice that was usually happy and carefree was now poisoned with anger and distress. "I'm very disappointed in you."

His eyes shot up and those cerculean birght eyes darkened and gave them a glare. "In all of you."

He went back to help his bestfriend out whos head was spinning. Sasuke then two returned to help Temari out as she was the one who cushioned her fall from the angery Hyuuga. The pinkette however was stronger than she looked at that moment. Holding her head up high, she looked past them and not giving anyone specifically any eye contact. She walked out of the area and towards her locker for lunch.

"Sakura, are you oka-"

"Sasuke. Leave. Me. Alone." The group backed away enough for her to be a couple steps ahead of them. Once reaching her locker she placed her homework into her black american eagle backpack. They followed her towards their lockers and she separated from the pack as she headed towards the library with ipod in hand. They watched her go, her small figure only becoming smaller as she left.

Kiba however didn't stare at her, he looked back at her locker. _'I guess no matter how hard we try to break down her walls, their is still the lock on her heart huh.'_

They kept their word and stayed away from that general area. Temari disappeared as well, while the guys decided to shoot around the gym for lunch. The bell rang for their last block, but seeing as everyone except Sasuke had free block they took their time getting to the cafeteria to lounge about and do homework.

"Guys, Sakura isn't back yet," Neji stated and the others seemed to agree and began to sweat; however Shikamaru was pretty calm about the whole ordeal.

"By the way, the library is beside the back entrance. I bet you guys didn't think of that." Their eyes widened and they all grabbed their stuff and headed to Sasuke's business class to excuse him for the rest of the block claiming a family emergency.

They packed their books and darted for Shizune's desk to check the sign out sheets. Her name wasn't there and Shizune had no idea of where she could have been. They soon left to Jiraiya's room which was near the hallway to the library hoping to verify the green eyed girl's leave. Sadly they came up empty handed. They soon asked the teacher if he had talked to his girlfriend in a while and knew where she was, Jiraiya texted her and came up with another empty response.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?"

_**'What are you doing?'**_

_'Hn.'_

_**'Oh no you didn't! Don't "HN" at me!'**_

_'...'_

_**'Do you even know what you're doing right now?'**_

_'Walking.'_

_**'Obviously! But please don't go that route. It's not fun and it's really lonely.'**_

_'We've handled it all these years, besides it's not what you think.'_

_**'You're LEAVING. Pretty self explanatory right there.'**_

_'Fine, believe what you want.'_

_**'Just because it's your choice, doesn't mean you have to do this alone.'**_

_'Hn.'_

She kept walking. She may have been sort of new to the neighborhood, but she didn't need directions to her parent's home. She went by a flower shop and bought the same flowers as before. She walked around playing with a petal of the orange rose.

_'Mom, Dad; I miss you.'_

_[Flashback]_

_"Honey, can you call your dad down, it's time for dinner."_

_"Okay Mommy!" the 2 year old Sakura crawled up the stairs to her dad's study, where he was immersed with a bunch of documents and posters of the human body._

_"DAAADDDDY!"_

_He turned around and welcomed the hyper daughter with open arms. "Hey sweetie. Let's go down in a minute. I'm almost done here."_

_He turned them back around one eighty and sprawled out on the desk was a collage of memories of her two parents and some family pictures since her birth. It said on the top left corner;_

_"To Kayuki Himitsu, since the day we met you've brought nothing but joy to my life. I know that there is no other woman I could possibly love right now. However, in fourteen more years, I'll love another woman, her name would be Sakura Haruno. I love you both sincerely. Happy Anniversary Love."_

_"Daddy, look!" Her little fingers pointed outside the window, right out front were her mother's favourite flowers. The orange petals shone brightly against the green and seemed vibrant and full of life._

_"Good job sweetie, but I got them right here," and as if by magic, they appeared in his hand and brought the art project down with him. Mrs. Haruno was busy with her husband's favourite dish and once her back was to the stove, she almost dropped dinner. There infront of her was her brilliant two year old daughter smiling with her hand in her fathers who held up a collage of their memories as well as her favoutire flowers._

_"Honey, I know that when I get home I'm pretty tired; but with a smile as gorgeous as yours and little Sakura's, I feel ready to take on the whole world. I love you, Happy Anniversary."_

_She set the food down and gave into the arms of her lover. Sakura laughing as she got squished by her parents. They then had dinner full of kisses and watched the stars come out that night. They took more pictures in hopes of never forgetting this moment, little did Sakura know, she did actually forgot and was only remembered when she left the school._

_[End]_

Infront of her were her parent's grave. Himitsu and Hiro Haruno. She gave into the tears, and watched as her tears kissed the dirt of her parent's eternal bed.

"I love you, and thank you for raising me like you did," she looked up and smiled. "If it weren't for all the love I was surrounded with, my heart wouldn't be as appreciative to have known and felt love." She got back up and decided to wander Konoha a bit.

_[Flashback]_

_"Sakura! Is something wrong? Who did this to you?" The older blonde cried out as she saw purple immerge on her face. She inspected it and gave the girl a strong motherly hug._

_"Shisou, I'm fine." She averted her eyes from the woman and looked towards the doors to the school. "I was wondering if I could-"_

_"Just tell me where you want me to drop you off." She smiled with thanks and followed her to her car. The drive was short but it allowed her some time to think about stuff no matter how trivial it was._

'I'm sorry Naruto,'_ she thought._

_Tsunade dropped her off and gave the girl some room as well as her contact information just incase she needed a motherly figure by her side._

_"Thank you Shisou."_

_"No problem, it gave me a chance to get away from all that paper work. Take care Sakura."_

_"I will Shisou."_

_"Good, by the way, once you get into your apprenticeship years, come to me first, cause paper work is what you'll be starting with."_

_She giggled and smiled. "I wouldn't have gone to anyone else Shisou."_

_She drove off and left the young girl to walk the rest by herself._

_[End]_

_'I never left, I just keep to myself.'_

_**'Still, it's not a happy road.'**_

_'I know...'_

She walked a bit, decided to explore what Konoha thirteen years or so had to offer. She decided to head home first and change out of her uniform. Where she was planning to go wasn't ideal and planned to keep her identity hidden.

On the streets of the downtown area, people didn't bother looking at her. She was just another rebelled teenage girl who had pink hair. So her hair spelled out rebel to those on the streets. She wore a black beanie, sunglasses, black jeans and brown military boots. She wore a grey sweater under a military green coat. Hands deep into her pockets she made her way to a small building, Commoners Corner.

She surveryed the room and found whom she was looking for. The people inside were all apart of some sort of intel. The one she was looking for sat in the corner of the room sipping on some alcohol talking to two pieces of meat.

The women saw her coming and pointed her out to their companion. He raised an eyebrow and looked towards her, but she kept walking. She eyes still covered by the sunglasses and smirk on her face.

_'Mission mode.'_

"You Ishita?"

"Hmm, what's it to ya pinky?"

"The traitor's mark. Show it."

To his curiousity, he gave in to her demand. He turned to the right to show her the purple leaf behind his ear. Finally giving her enough time for the girl to analys it he asked, "What do ya want pinky?"

"You know the woman killed with the same mark you have?"

"Himistu Kaede. What about her?"

"Who killed her?"

"The Haruno elders."

"Why give her the mark?"

"Heard they had a daughter and they kept her away from them. You know how high up clans force their traditions into the family. They got pissed and had enough of their distance. They ended it."

"What about the father and daughter?"

"Father died in a "car accident" while the child, she's probably dead too. You got alot of questions pinky, why?"

"Just curious," she smirked. "Why was it accidental?"

"Because it was planned."

"Any info on the girl?"

"Like I said, she's probably dead. They got her probably."

"Alrights. Thanks for your time," she then handed him fifty bucks and left; but before she took another step, she turned around.

"Kaede Ishita," the man looked up at her shocked that someone knew his real surname. "You truly are my idiot godfather."

The man took a double take on her. He ordered her to take off her hat and sunglasses, which she halfway obeyed by only taking off her sunglasses.

"My my my. She does live." At this point the skanks left him bored with the little attention he gave to them.

"Whatever. How are you?"

"I'm good. Gotta condo in the centre of the downtown area. Amazing place, close to all the parties if ya know what I mean," he laughed.

"Pft, seems like you lost your touch huh."

"Not really. Verse your old man on one on one later. Not now though." He took a sip of his bailey and asked, "I actually heard you're on the Akutsuki's bingo list."

"Oooooh. I'm soo scared," she made her hands shake as if she were actually scared.

"Gotta admit kid, that's some guts. What are you doing here?"

This time, she laughed. "I'm making a comeback."

"With the Haruno name?"

"Yeup. Might as well make it loud and clear that I'm Hiro and Himistu's kid. Did it at school."

"School scmool. You wana make a comeback send them the mark they gave us."

"Ishita, how'd you get yours anyways."

"Never date a Haruno and dump her."

"Funny, you're related to one anyways." She was quiet for a while. "I'm being protected by the Namizakes and Uchihas. I'm safe under them right?"

The thirty something man nodded. "Yea, Minato's a good kid, but Fugaku has his mind on business a lot. Only way to keep him normal is his family though, including you see as to how they took you in."

"I know. But the Hermit got me a little worried about Akutsuki intel."

"I know about them. I could say..." he looked around the Corner and back at her. "You got maybe four Akutsuki spies here."

"Perfect, it's not a big number so I can still sneak out." He handed her her money back.

"Kid I don't need it," however her hand said another thing.

"I don't care. Look at you. Once I'm Hiro and Tsunade's successors I'll fix you up." She smiled and began to walk away but his voice made her stop in her tracks. Listening to what he had to say, she went back without another glance at him.

Outside on the streets, she went back to her place to look up the school's website. Taking a look at their school's album, she went to search up info on background information. Just exactly how much of their information was available to the public's eye, or even a hackers.

She smiled, Green Leaf High was able to be safe, even when hacked. Their personal information wasn't available, nor was it even on the site. Just names, grades, and accomplishments. She checked hers out. Their wasn't much, but it said some stuff about her highschool accomplishments in the Sand.

She went back into her room and changed into some comfortable clothes and began to shoot around at the back of her place. The net still remained even after the years that she was gone. She remembered her dad putting it up for her and the guys, mostly for the guys though.

On the cement flooring, she practiced her dribbling. Crossovers, behind the back, side to side, front and back; then all again with her eyes closed. She did this routine before she played or was just bored. Sure she was a good volleyball player and runner, but nothing could help her like a ball in her hands.

_'I gotta send them a message. Those damn elders.'_

_**'Yea, sure. you can send them a message; but it's too early to tell.'**_

_'Whatever. I know they're going to find out about me sooner or later.'_

_**'Then just make it later.'**_

She packed her ball up and went inside, nothing really sparked her interest inside so she just took a shower and went to bed.

A fews hours later there was an unwanted bang at the door. The group of guys who had skipped last period went to search for her and just decided to wait at her place. They bickered at her door even considering the fact that she was asleep, but that didn't stop the blonde dunce. He went around the house and noticed that the back door was open and opened the front for everyone else.

They found her bag by the door and her finished homework scattered on the table as well as her basketball by the door and shoes.

"Guys, maybe she's upstairs," so the group headed up to meet the sleeping beauty hidden from the world. Once at the doorway to her room. they heard breathing and saw the blanket wrapped around her moving. Closer they could make out that she was having a nightmare but refusing to wake up.

"We should just wake her up," Choji said while munching on chip yet again. He moved forward but was stopped by Naruto and Kiba who then moved Choji too much that they all fell on the ground.

"Oi, guys! Shut up! You're going to make Sakura wake up."

"Hn, if you haven't figured it out yet," Sasuke grabbed hold on Naruto's arm gently and pulled him up. "You're the one waking her up," Kiba laughed.

"God, you guys are troublesome."

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the group bickering about her waking up. She laughed in her head before sitting up to face their worrisome faces. Ruffling her hair from her afternoon nap she rose up and laughed at the group infront of her. Sasuke and Naruto were trying to get eachother into a head lock, Kiba was laughing uncontrollably with Choji sort of choking on his chip while Neji was trying to hold them upright from falling onto him and Shikamaru was sitting on her bed with a look of helplessness on his face towards her.

"Morning already?"

"SAKURA!" the group, besides Shikamaru yelled.

"Where have you been?"

She blinked several times before replying, "here."

Naruto after getting out of the head lock lunged forward to Sakura and began to hug her so tightly. Sasuke feeling a little left out went between Shikamaru and the hugging duo and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have done that to us," he said not looking at her.

Her eyes went wide as it was the first time he said anything that displayed any sort of emotions to her. She hugged Naruto tighter and mumbled, "I'm sorry." The group joined in after Kiba cried a bit and jumped on them too. After laughing it off, they decided to do their homework together seeing as how they didn't get to earlier during free period.

"Neh Saki-chan, lets do our music project together after they leave," he whispered loudly.

"Uh, yea sure."

Not doing much to start with, Shikamaru butted into their conversation, "What song are you guys doing?"

Naruto looked at his partner meaning to leave the song totally up to her. She saw the look and thought for a moment.

_'How to love? no, did that already during class today.'_

_'Love on top? no, he wouldn't be able to hit the high notes... neither would I.'_

She struggled with the songs and decided on a fun yet challenging song for the both of them. "Strip by Chris Brown."

"Are you serious Saki-chan?"

"Ahaha," Kiba laughed hard while the other snickered. "I can't see Naruto do that song to save his life."

"Pft, you're just jealous that when we actually do this preformance it'll be sexier than yours will ever be."

"OH YEA! WELL GOOD LUCK RUNNING FROM YOUR FAN CLUB ONCE YOU GET YOUR GRIND ON! OH WAIT, YOU HAVE NO GRIND!"

"KIBA! SHUT UP! ATLEAST I GOT GIRLS WHO WILL SWOON OVER ME!"

"Dammit," the rest laughed at the usual teasing.

"So you okay with the song?"

He hugged her from the waist and laid his chin on her shoulder looking at her. "Yea no problem. Besides knowing you, you probably have a back up plan if I can't sing to it right?"

"You know it."

The group laughed and managed to come up with ideas for their own music projects. Choji and Kiba were doing Something Special by Usher, the Hyuuga and Uchiha decided to do Sunday Morning by Maroon 5, while Shikamaru decided to do his duet with Temari and didn't do anything but lay on the couch and watched his friends work.

_'I wonder what song that troublesome women is going to choose.'_

"So Shika, how's you know... Temari?"

Shikamaru shot up from his lounge position and looked at the group with an agitated look. "What about her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kiba was snickering while Sakura went on. "You guys are always partnered together from what I was told in all those partner projects in all those classes you guys are in."

"Well, she's not _that_ troublesome," he said as he went back down to his earlier lounging position. "You guys on the other hand, are troublesome."

"Love you too Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled.

"Whatever baka."

After ordering take out and getting a pretty good start on their music projects, they decided to chill some more at the pinkette's home. While cleaning up the dishes they used she turned up the music and started to dance, the guys on the other hand, were changing upstairs to sleep over for the night.

"Whoa, you go Saki!" She stopped mid sway and quickly stiffened up and went back to cleaning.

"Nah, keep going. Don't let our little intrusion stop you Pinky"

"Shut it Whiteyes," she smirked. "So did you guys call your mommies and daddies?"

"Yea, they're all cool with it."

"Okay, so another day one right?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Gym."

They all laughed at the pinkette who just took a bowl of assorted fruit back up to her room with the boys still laughing nehind her.

"Sakura, why you so bummed out about gym?"

She rolled her eyes as she laid the bowl down on the foot of her bed and turned on the tv. She opened her mouth to answer Kiba but decided against it. She looked around the room and hesistated about whether or not she should tell them about her predicament. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru would understand while Choji will shrug it off and pretend not to know what she was talking about and maybe stop eating for a while.

"*Sigh, okay. I'll tell you."

_'Heh. She's scared of the council.'_

_'She hates running.'_

_'She thinks its troublesome.'_

_'She's tired of the Council.'_

_'Gai senseis really weird DATTEBAYO.'_

_'Hn.'_

She took a breath and muttered, "Imhavingmyperiodtomorrow." However, it was loud enough for the guys to understand. They felt sorry for her and continued their conversations late into the night. At around midnight, they said their good nights and filed out of her room. Sasuke and Naruto shared their room while the other four were sent to the other room.

"Neh Neji, you can sleep here for the night."

"Hmm, seems like someone wants alone time with Pinky."

"Shut up okay. By the way, don't wake Sasuke, he's dead asleep right now." The Hyuuga waved his hand and disappeared behind the door. Once the hallway was abandoned, he tiptoes his way into her room.

Her back was to the door as she was putting on her night time tank top. Her hair now in a high pink ponytail and black short shorts. Without turning around she said, "Miss me that much Kyu-kun?"

This caught him off gaurd and just stood by the closed door, "eheheh, sorry Saki-chan."

She turned her head half way and smirked at him. Purposely letting him know she was checking him out, being decked out in orange pj stiped pants and a white t shirt. He caught the smirk and walked forward to meet the girl, putting his hands on her hips tight enough for her to spin around and face him.

"Funny, we're doing 'Strip', yet I only get to see you putting on clothes," that remark got him a little slap on the shoulder.

"Whatever," and she just looked at him with a curious look. "Wanna practice?"

He nodded and soon the movements came easily as the music started loud enough in for only the two in the room could hear it. They started just having fun dancing together and soon Sakura started the first verse and getting her grind on with the hunk of a God that he is.

"Nice thighs, nice waist," he trailed a finger from her thighs up to her waist and let his breath tickle her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and soon the tight body friction was enough for the two to lose control at the chorus. Their clothes dragged as their hips moved from right to left. Singing totally forgotten, as they just danced their way into the second verse. At the start of it, Naruto's shirt came off and he was on top of her on the bed.

They kept their grind on and soon things were getting pretty heated really fast. As soon as she was on top, she started to ride a little faster and harder against his member, and it was evident they wanted eachother really bad. His member was beginning to feel restricted to the room that his pants allowed him to have. Plus it was getting even more hard as Sakura started to get a little wet from the sexual ride she was getting.

"Fuck, Sakura-chan," and she moaned begging for more.

Thats when it happened. He sat up, still grinding to her movements and kissed her. The song changed within their kiss to yet another Christ Brown song. Their movement got slower yet more passionate. Kisses got lower but boundaries respected, moans more frequent and touches more sensual.

"Naruto-kun, fuuck."

"What do you want? Tell me."

She moaned as his lips regained her collar and began to suck it. His hands at her waist to maintain smooth rhythm.

"Naruto, my shirt," his head shot up and gave her a questioning look. She nodded in reapproval and off her tank top came. What was underneath was her black sports bra that hugged her chest beautifully. Her nipples hard from the now exposed cold air and aroused aura that came from the both of them. The kisses continued and so did the grinding. His hands started to roam even more with all the new skin exposed. Wrapping her waist and even giving her thighs some love with a trailing hand. Picking her up from her butt, he flipped them around so he was on top again and gave her flat but tones stomach kisses trailing down to her shorts. He smirked as she didn't allow entrance into her shorts and just kissed her sex which was starting to get wet with the touch. He positioned himself ontop of her again and continued to grind on her some more.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Hm?"

He looked at her and noticed her eyes droopy and in need of sleep. Her posture was also not as elongated as it was before. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips, "we should sleep."

She gave no argument and immediately made room for him on her bed. They cuddled close to each other and fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura was the first to wake up, and even though nothing happened the night before, it still smelled like sweat and a little bit of sex to her. She quickly showered and went downstairs to cook everybody breakfast and lunch.

At around 7 AM she went into her room first to wake up Naruto because he was suppose to be found in _his_ room and not hers. However, once she got to the bed; the blonde was half dressed with a towel around his neck.

"Well good morning Kyu-kun," she said with a wink.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, "good morning beautiful."

Suddenly it got petty awkward. They stayed that way until they laughed it off and left the other to continue what they were doing before their morning interaction. Sakura went into Sasuke and Neji's room rather quickly.

_"What the fuck happened last night?"_

_**"Something happened honey. And daamn was it amazing."**_

_"Shut up, I just can't believe it happened."_

_**"Honey, you want him baaad."**_

_"Thats the thing, I don't want him unless I know for a fact that-"_

_**"-That you're in love with him."**_

_"Just shut up."_

Inner left and she woke up the two clan prodigies pretty easily. Explaining Naruto's missing appearance was easy enough yet Neji had that look in his eyes as if he knew what the two were doing. Feeling totally insecure, she bowed out and told them breakfast was on the table.

Opening the door the other room where three guys were heavily fast asleep. Kiba was snuggling with Akamaru while sleeping on a very loud Choji who made a mess of crumbs with his potato chips. Shikamaru on the other hand made no sound what so over and looked peace considering who he roomed with last night.

_"These guys,"_ she smiled and woke up Shikamaru first.

"Pineapple. Wake up, it's 7am and breakfast is downstairs."

He opened his eyes and recognized the pink. He thanked her and went down to wash himself. Once at the kitchen, he noticed Naruto, Neji and Sasuke already done eating and just talking as Sakura was doing the dishes. Naruto attempting to help but only to be sprayed with water as he got close to the young girl.

"Ah, good morning Pineapple," he nodded as the rest rose a hand to acknowledge his presence. The pinkette glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed as she went up to tackle the two sleeping beauties.

As the door creaked open, Choji's stomach had turned into Kiba's pillow and lucky Akamaru was on a pillow on the floor. Sakura stood there for a moment observing and pondering on how to wake them up with the least amount of energy. One was a dog boy while the other thought about food 24/7.

_Bingo._

"Yo guys," she whispered. "There's korean Barbeque downstairs."

In an instant all three heads shot up and darted for the door leaving Sakura to giggle to herself as she fixed the bed and prepared for the-

"SAKURAAAA! WHERE'S THE BBQ!"

She made her way down with towels for the two and threw it at them before they could protest even more. "Hurry up, we'll be late!"

Their shoulders fell and up they went to take a shower. Pleased with the quick wake up, Shikamaru joined this friends and ate Sakura's eggs and pancakes and talked about the upcoming events for the week.

"Yeo Saki-chan, isn't your dance off with the Yamanaka's today?"

Her eyes widened, "shit, I totally forgot."

She ran back up to her room grabbed her ipod, converse, grey sweats, an orange tank top (courtesy of Naruto) and her black fingerless gloves. She searched for a song that was easy to dance to but had to think of something quick just incase they actually had something rehearsed. Coming up with an idea of how squads would work, she searched the two up on youtube and found some of their latest routines from Konoha's Dance Squad account. The latest one was of their latest competition at some school's dance fest and they had a duo/trio division where the Yamanaka sisters did their thing.

She took note of how different they danced as apposed to how they moved in grade eight. Evidently enough, with the lead of these two it was no wonder that they always placed in second of third. Their moves were all sexual and the two proved to have no real talent. The actual dancing was probably choreographed by someone else and for the most part saved their asses in their competitions.

She walked back down and found the guys ready to go. Leading the way they followed her out and locked the door behind her. Today was going to be an interesting monday.

- **UPDATED**

Homeroom was a breeze as they chilled in their seats. Sakura was going over any battle routines in her head as well as some routines of her own. Soon her arms flowed and popped to every bass and hit that carried her. Her body moved with the small cramped space provided in the row of seats that made up her homeroom. She was so into it, she slapped her blonde friend without realizing it; but strangely enough she kept going. She paused as a certain part of the song would be ideal for a breaking part and she'd end it soon enough with frontal flip straight into a coin flip. It was straight forward enough and after taking out her headphones, her green eyes caught her friends'. She was in the middle of a circle.

"Saki-chan! You're so good!" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek from one of her moves.

"Eh, I'm not that great actually," and she started to explain how she stopped dance because of basketball training; but Naruto understood that she couldn't continue because of her Advanced Training Program.

"Hey, can't we use some of your moves for our project?"

Sakura blinked and realized that it could work, "Kyu-kun that's actually a pretty great idea!"

"Heh, I'm bound to have them sometimes yenno!"

Kiba hollered, "as if! You're as smart as a rock!"

"At least I'm not dog obsessed!" And Kiba feigned a stab wound to the heart.

The bell rang for Kurenai's class and English was stressful as hell. Although the class itself was boring and she sat near her friends but the only thing she could concentrate on was dance. The foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach was new to her. She never got nervous. Never. Well, hardly. There were special occasions during her missions with the Sands that involved some heavy duty weaponry, thick intels and life-or-death situations. If she was getting this feeling, other than the fact that it was her first day of her cycle; it meant business. She looked around the room if anyone was acting particularly suspicious, but it was harder to tell considering it was just her second day in that class. She then remembered two girls that were loyal to the council. They weren't even paying attention to her. So just what was this feeling?

"Sakura Haruno to the Principle's office please," Shizune's voice rang in the PA

'Well there's a start.'

'**Sure, but it's a crappy start.'**

'You know what? Can it Inner.'

'**I just don't trust the situation right now.'** She grabbed her things and gave a reassuring smile to Naruto. She packed her english books and headed out the door. It was then that she took precautions as she walked down the hallways into the general Office area. The walk there was alright, but the notion in the pit of her stomach still wouldn't disappear. Just what was going on? Jiraiya-sensei did tell her that there was some Akastuki spies within the school, but then again if Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gaara's sister are here, does that mean other Sands are here?

She finally made it into the office and everything seemed pretty normal, well as normal as it could be for a high school office with a drunken principle seventy-five percent of the time who's also a Hospital Head Doctor. But regardless of the circumstance, she entered her sensei's office.

"Shishou?"

"Ah, Sakura; please come in. I found something rather disturbing," her hazel eyes dark just as the info she held in her hands.

"It involves the people back in Sands of the Gourd. They're looking for you. Did you by any chance escape or formally left the constitution?"

"I formally left Shishou."

"No, don't worry Sakura, I believe you;" her sensei said as she caught the hint of agitation in Sakura's voice. "It's just, why would they be looking for you?"

"If I may, it might be the elders Shishou."

"How are they involved with the Sands?"

Sakura hesitated but slowly gave into the deep stare she was given by her fuzzed up sensei. "It started when I was a child. My uncle told me that they couldn't get the financial needs necessary for some reason, even with my father's hospital work and my mom's bakery so they made a deal that once I was of age to learn the ropes of the clan, I would take my position as Clan heiress and become ruled with tradition; and once my parents refused to hand me over, they died.

Her hazel eyes understanding and nurturing as she urged her pink haired prodigy to keep going. "In the end, my uncle although trying to save me from the emotionless Haruno elders, I became what they wanted while I stayed in the Sand."

Tsunade handed the student the folder with a letter inside. It was handwritten with heavy strokes, wide angles and large hooks at every g, j, f, q, y and z. It was addressed to Sakura as well, but more importantly it mentioned the Akatsuki. Skimming over the letter, it was a letter from the Sand issuing that she return to them for yet another covert mission involving a few members that had gone astray and she was to gain whatever information she could. They only problem is, she was to revisit the hell hole people called tradition.

"They want me to do another mission for them."

"I thought you left the organization."

"Apparently I only left Suna."

"So are you moving back to Suna?"

"No, I don't have to move anymore."

Predicting her next question Sakura's green eyes narrowed and a kunai hit the wall behind her. "I have to meet my grandparents."

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled at she stomped her way to the embedded kunai. "What's gotten into you."

"Shishou, have you really lost your touch?" I questioned her motives and flashed between the metal and her hand. Grasping her wrists, I pulled them aside and whispered; "Someone's here."

Her hazel eyes wander the walls of her office. Just how could she have missed that. Soon, there was a knock on the door seeing as though the perpetrator outside deemed the situation inside somewhat safe.

I took out the kunai swiftfully and placed it back underneath the school skirt. My eyes hard and dilated as I took in as much information I could of what could happen within the senxt five seconds. Turns out it was a boy coming in because he disrespected Iruka's trophy collection of past graduated students that won awards back in school trips. Regardless, his hair was messy much like Kiba's and had the same calculating eyes as Shikamaru. Nonetheless, this unruly lower class men was nothing out of the ordinary; at least nothing too out of the ordinary. However that was the case except for the fact that her intuition was telling her to pay attention to the situation at hand.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama," his grey eyes quickly glaned at her hoping not to draw attention to himself, but it went noticed by her trained eyes. "Iruka called me up and I assume Shizune-san told you why."

"Yes, she did. Report to lunchroom detention Hoshi-san and I expect you to turn in a five hundred word apology of what you did and afterschool you'll be with the others cleaning the cafeteria for one hour."

"Hai Tsunade-sama," the small boy hung his head low, but sneaked in a smile that was too happy and cynical to be pleased with detention. His name rang through her mind as if it were a mantra to keep from moving in and stalking her prey.

"Sakura," her senei's voice sang in the distance. "I don't want to hear anything about you getting a detention later today. I promised the Namikazes and Uchihas I'd keep you safe. And I intend to do so. So don't you dare get yourself into detention or risk your somewhat clean record from getting into KU."

I sighed, but the message was loud and clear. I was allowed to stay after school to check up on the hunch I've been having about today. And who this Hoshi guy is, he's the first step I have in finding out clues on the Akatsuki patterns.

"Hai Shishou, and thank you," I left and made my way back to first period.

"Saki! What happened?" Her response was stiff at first, but she relaxed once she realized it was just me.

She sighed and said in a low tone, "It's a long story but I have to stay after school for a while."

I looked at her with worry apparent in my facial expression since she added, "I might be staying with Tema-chan. So go on ahead of me. I'll talk to you once I get back home."

"Nah, I'll pick you up," I smiled at her confusion. "Sweetie, did you forget already? Iruka's music project."

Her laugh rang out like sunny days and she accepted my invitation to invite myself into her place for the third night in a row. She smiled and returned her attenion to Kurenai's last few notes of yet another boring lecture. While she was gone, we basically sat at our desks and did nothing. It was the last few months of school, I didn't see the point in continuing to listen to waht she was saying about the book we've been reading. The entire time, I couldn't help but think of Sakura's shaked up reactions just before she got called to the office. Just what was going on that she was needed so early in the day. Regardless, I watched as she placed on her facade and the mask of sincerity hid the doubts she carried on. Soon, we parted ways, she was still silent as I watched her small figure disappear behind the doors of Asuma's math class. Sure I had physics with Orochimaru, but my mind wasn't focused on school at all. Something must've happened while she talked with Baa-chan.

"Yo Dobe,"

"Huh, Sasuke. Oh hey," I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I carried. "Uhm what's up?"

I heard him exhale rather loudly, "don't worry about her. Shikamaru and myself will se to it that she's fine during this block. You know it could just be her PMSing..."

I laughed a bit and if she was anything like the council, it didn't matter if Sasuke was friend or foe, he was going to get slapped if he said that to any girl. "Alrights! I'll see you guys at break!"

I waved and headed a few doors down to sit in my own class with Neji as Kiba and Choji took the front two desks and were complaining about lunch and how hungry they were. Our snake man sensei didn't show up until twenty mintues into class. He slithered across the floor and looked exhausted for it being only second block today. And instead of giving us a lecture like he usually does, he simply handed out a booklet of paper and told us it was due next class. The obvious change in behavior didn't go unnoticed but the majority of the class took it as an invitation to do whatever the hell they wanted. I decided to text Sakura for the rest of class.

'Saki, so you gna tell me now or later?'

_Blink_

_Tonight._

Thats it? Just a one word response?

'Alrightie then, but do you wanna tell me why you acted so different before you were called?'

_Blink_

_Intuition told me otherwise. Hold up, Asuma's giving us a lessson. I'll ttyl_

_Bye kyu-kun_

Well, that left it at that.

**So there you guys have it! The reason why she left and a little snip it of why the elders are so bad. I've been busy since in a bout a week and a bit I'll be graduating. Crazy huh? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Continued

**AN: I guess I'm just gna put updates on separate pages that way you won't have to look for them in the future. Much love!**

**DISCLAIMER: they're not my characters xc**

* * *

I felt bad for the distance I've been giving between Naruto and myself but I know with this mission they'll dig deep and hurt them and possibly Minato and Kushina as well as Mikoto and Fugaku. I wouldn't want them involved. Regardless I have to ask Jiraiya about what's been going with Akatsuki so far and might as well find a way to contact my solo uncle. This was going to take a while.

"Neh Sakura, you okay?"

I looked at the obsidian orbs that was Sasuke Uchiha. I nodded then went back into pre-mission mode. Just what did I need to do again? I needed to get the copy of the mission request from Shishou, then ask Ero-Sennin and Uncle if they've heard news. FInd out where the Elders are located and make a game plan from there.

"Sakura!"

I flinched at the contact I felt on my wrist and looked at the three worried faces before me. And man did I already have a bad feeling about this mission.

"Sakura are you okay?"

I nodded as I stared at the page Asuma had given us a few moments ago; I heard Asuma talk to Shikamaru about his family friends (the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio) and how they were holding up and Shikamaru responded with his usual statement and went on to grumbling about how troublesome the class was.

"Sakura, you don't have to put up a front with us, we know you got called and the Dobe is crazy about you right now so-"

"Chill Uchi-chan;" there I went again, putting distance with my best friends. "You have nothing to worry about."

He stared at me just a little longer before continuing on with Asuma's worksheet. I saw the questions, knew the answers but just couldn't write them down. Something was going on but the only people here happened to be our seniors. No one from Sands was here except Temari, Gaara's older sister whom I have yet to ask why she is here.

_Neh Tema-chan, you're Gaara's sister right?_

I heard her phone vibrate but she didn't bother checking who it came from. Her brown eyes calculating and curious; but no action towards her phone was made.

'I'll just leave it at that for now and at break I'll make a beeline for Ero-sennin's room. It's a Day One today so there's no way they'd be going there today.'

So with the plan made up in my head the group of boys and I made our way to Gym class with Gai as exuberant as ever. However, turns out something went wrong in my scheduling.

"Hey Forehead, you forgetting something?" Damn council.

I turned around and there were the Yamanaka sisters in their ridiculously tight gym uniforms consisting of a grey tank top and green spandex shorts and white runners. The blonde held up an iPod while Karin glared at me in her attempt to intimidate me.

'The dance off, shit. How could I completely forget that!'

**'Easy, it's really stupid and a waste of our time considering we have this new mission to take care of.'**

'True, but ugh, whatever.'

"Let's just get this over with," and just like that, Gai lost control of his gym class.

The dance off was simple. The class basically surrounded us in a circle with the fangirls and whatever insane fan base they had on their half while me and the guys and Sakura-chan's fan boys gathered on our half. Music came from the speakers they brought while Sakura had Kiba operating her songs.

To taunt them, Sakura bowed and gave them the floor first and I laughed with the rest of the guys. Sure Ino and Karin's team came out first at Hype Fest a few months ago but turns out... They weren't the strong captains everyone made them out to be. They strutted towards Sakura as if to push her away to create more space and grinded on each other as Rihanna's Rude Boy bounced off the walls. They twerked and as impressive as it was, they couldn't last long and then they swung their arms like cheerleaders and posed as sexy as they could for the end of their turn.

I smirked at how Sakura was taking this. Her face was just as competitive but in her eyes, Anybody could tell she was laughing at how stupid it looked. She nodded to Kiba and on it was some guy talk and she used this to sweep the dirt off her shoes. I don't think she was suppose to use this song because she was a tad confused before she sauntered towards the girls to create her own space.

The song turned out to be a cover of Best I Ever Had where she rocked from side to side and moved her arms and body to the beat and at some point she was in front of them and dusted the dirt off her shoulder onto them. She saw the embarrassment on their faces and retreated to her spot in front of us.

Anyway, they had their song back on and it was Teach me how to dougie, and man, was it a laughing stock. I heard her laugh louder than the others because she was just imitating them while moving to the centre and boo-ed them outta there. Her dougie and cat daddy looked effortless and down right sexy. She ended it with some front flips and air flares and a b-boy pose with her legs in a four.

The class chanted her name and it wasn't soon enough that the bell rang after that. The council was upset but Sakura just kept on smiling. Maybe I didn't have to worry so much.

"Kyu-kun!" She jumped on my back and have me a huge hug. "You saw their faces right! Damn priceless!"

"I'm glad you won Saki-chan!"

She laughed a little before looking around us and she came to my side and whispered, "Because of all their grinding i was going to take you and Sasuke to grind on just to make them mad but it turned out that my ipod was on shuffle and I forgot to put it back to my original song."

I sweatdropped and cursed her red ipod. But hey, she's still my date to the last dance this year. "Let's go Saki-chan! It's break." She nodded and didn't push me away when I placed an arm on her shoulders.

Yea, I'm his sister; what about it? So now Temari answers.

_'Just confirming a fellow Sand student'_

She didn't reply but no matter, I'll see her later and ask her myself in person. But still, why was she here? If she left, why isn't Kankuro here and Gaara? How was he? Was she sent on a mission revolving Akatsuki making us partners or was she sent before me to observe the patterns of Konoha before I got here to establish a base of information. This was getting really pathetic. Regardless, I made my way to Jiraiya's before Naruto and the others saw me.

I absolutely was regretting my plan to see Jiraiya alone at break today. Stupid pervert was looking up at his "research" and was giggling like a stupid schoolgirl with a huge crush on one of my boys. Regardless, seeing this grown man look at such filth openly in a high school made me want to vomit on sight.

cough "Ero-sennin," he stopped and looked to meet me in the eyes. "We need to talk."

"I see, sure thing Kokoro-san."

"Kuso, Jiraiya how'd you know that?" I hated my codename back in Sands. Heart. It was because in every covert mission, I was sweet, innocent and kind; but in the end I was a bloody mess and had a thing for playing with the hearts of my victims and some upperclassmen when they wanted to be more than classmates. Still, the name was too cute; and I blame my hair for this.

I sighed, "Anyway, I'm here because I have a mission-"

"I KNEW IT! What are you doing with the GAKI? YOU'RE WITH AKATSU-"

"SENSEI!" That woke him up considering I never respected him since I've heard of him and met him. "Sensei, I mean I was given a mission today and it involves some Sands going rove and apparently tying the Haruno elders, the Akatsuki and Sands into some sort of mess."

He stayed silent as he searched for any doubt in the situation at the moment. He walked over and closed the blinds of his room's door. He finally took a seat at his desk and opened up a file on his computer for me to see.

"Kokoro, I received word from Ishita yesterday of Akatsuki intel. Apparently they're all residing all over the Haruno Compound with very few protected by their walls. I can't say I know anything more, but thats beside the point. The fact that the Haruno's are particularly interested in hiding the few with information within their walls I have yet to think that they're probably up to something."

"Anything about the roves?"

He pulled out another file that had a list of all the roves within Konoha and the names with a star by their name all attended Green Leaf at one point before being moved or graduating. "I don't know what to think of these students having never really seen most of them during my time in the Sands, but neither has Tsunade. We noticed that they all had one class in common and it happened to be Orochimaru's AP History classes available for only graduating students. Once Tsunade and I found out, she and Sarutobi came in for a surprise visit but nothing seemed out of order. We've been keeping tabs but nothing has seemed overly strange besides this coincidence."

I scanned the names quickly on the screen. Some of them were known upperclassmen back in Sands but we all went our separate ways. Just what was going on.

"Jiraiya, did Ishita send you anything that I needed to know."

"Hai, here's the drive that he said was for your eyes and your eyes only."

I stared at it and stared at the old man beside me. He saw my doubted gaze and gave me room to take a look at it that moment. He took control of the cursor and we opened the files that were inside. There were at least five folders of straight up video revolving around Itachi's best friend Kisame, a few of Shisu, one or two of Ishita, several of Temari and luckily only one of Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya and myself. The fact that Ishita was in the video himself tells me that he stole this. Cocky bastard, but regardless I was partly proud of my godfather.

"Jiraiya, who's that in the video with you?"

We paused and there he was. Standing. Immobile and looking to his right while being completely oblivious to his left. There was Hoshi-san. Hoshi, the corner of the screen but on the screen nonetheless. In his maroon Sand's sweater that cold evening. Paper in hand and in a hat as his disguise.

"A rove?"

"No," I whispered. "It's misunderstanding. This one slide is... it's too contradicting. If he is a rove; then why wear the insignia?"

But before Jiraiya could give further insight, that annoying bell rang and I knew that if I didn't show up for Kakashi's with everyone present, I'd be dead by Jiraiya's godson's hands.

"Gomen Ero-sennin," the smile on his face dropped. "I must leave for Kakashi-sensei's class. If I'm not present Naruto and the others might find out more than they should about me."

"Understood and Kokoro," I turned around with my gym bag in hand. "I'll be holding onto this and give you my findings at lunch. We should go over it and think of a plan on how to confront the people in these videos."

"Understood Toad," I smirked and left the pervert's domain. The walls were pretty full considering the bell rang a few moments ago, but I still hurried my pace to reach my locker before the boys got there from the courtyard.

When I got there, I was pretty much in the safe zone but sooner rather than later, I heard Naruto's loud deafening voice getting louder and louder till he screamed my name within centimeters of my ear as he grabbed me from the safety of my locker.

"Neh Saki-chan! Where were you?!"

I sighed and noticed that I got surrounded by my boys and before I got the chance to explain, RIIIING. I got saved by the bell.

* * *

**Phew, anyways... I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**Much love, xoxo**


End file.
